Opposites
by KyuuinShinkei
Summary: Allen x Lenalee : Short drabbles.
1. Together Alone

**A/N:** First fanfic. Mercy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray-Man, would love to own Lenalee, though. I mean.. Err. . Think innocent. (:

* * *

Lenalee sat up from her seat after enjoying a sumptuous dinner, and smiled

Lenalee sat up from her seat after enjoying a sumptuous dinner, and smiled. "I'll be going off now, then! I've got some books to read." With that, she smiled, heading towards the quarters. I immediately finished off my last few dishes and stood up, wanting to rush off after her.

"In a hurry, eh? Allen!" Lavi grinned. There he goes again, teasing me. "So you do, like her don't you?" Lavi whispered into my ears, although a little too loud, the hot air from his breath gave me slight goose bumps. I could feel myself blush a little.

"It's none of your business! I just want to go back to my room for a while." I replied nervously. Even Miranda and Krory looked at me, rather perplexed. I better go now.

Rushing off towards the direction Lenalee went to, I looked around aimlessly for her. Despite being at 'home' for so long, I could still get lost.

Where was I? Ahh.. damn it. I'm lost! I looked straight ahead, an empty corridor. Backwards, another empty corridor. The only thing that caught my attention was a bench by the side of the pathway. I went over and sat down. I wanted to talk to Lenalee, I don't know why. Ever since the Earl was defeated, I felt like my life had lesser purpose. Innocence was hardly of any use without any Akuma to fight. The Noah still lived, though cleansed of their Noah. I enjoyed talking to Lenalee. She listens to me, and I listen to her. Something a friend would do.

A voice stopped me dead in my thoughts. "Allen-kun? What are you doing here?" Lenalee was surprised, she came from the direction I came from. I was a little shocked, thinking about Lenalee, and having her appear just at the right moment.

"Lenalee? Aren't you reading in your room?" I asked. Why is she here? I got a little nervous.

"Oh, I thought I could take a little breather after those long hours of reading!" She said, smiling politely, a little bouncy.

"Long hours?!" I cried. How long have I been out here, exactly? No wonder, I was getting a little tired. I opened my mouth for a loud yawn, covering my mouth with my left hand. Exactly like how a gentleman would act.

"Yup, it's almost eleven already! Anyway, this is very far away from your room. What are you doing here?" She questioned. I could tell she was slightly suspicious, yet curiosity still lingered in her eyes.

"I didn't know the time.. I suppose, I got lost." I said, a little embarrassed. I heard a slight muffled giggle.

"No wonder. Why did you get lost? Weren't you familiar with the canteen route already?" She asked, still controlling her laughter. I blushed furiously. How should I reply?

"I wanted to look for you, but I lost sight of you around a corner." I said. Blushing madly once again. She stopped laughing. Noticing my slight disappointment when I said I lost sight of her.

"Oh. I'm sorry, don't be disappointed. At least I found you!" She smiled, I immediately brightened up naturally. "So, you were out here the whole time? Weren't you bored?"

"Nope, I was just thinking of a few things.." My voice faded away. Bad reply, now I have to tell her what I was thinking of.

"What were you thinking about?" Lenalee is such a curious person.

"I was thinking of what was going to happen after this whole thing? Are we going to live as normal humans? Forgetting our relationships and what has happened? Or continue to stay in the order, without missions or Akuma?" I was almost raising my voice. How indecent, raising my voice when talking to Lenalee. I was supposed to be a gentleman.

"Allen-kun, don't worry." She smiled again. "We'll always be here, whether there's any Akuma or not. We are your family, aren't we? Not just me and Lavi and Kanda, everyone!"

I couldn't refuse such an advice. It was true, after all. Lenalee suddenly motioned for me to move over a little. We had to squeeze a little to fit onto the bench. Feeling Lenalee so close, I tensed up, blushing. I could feel her vibrating, she was snickering again!

"Allen-kun's such a gentleman! Don't be embarrassed." She said. I looked towards her, only to find her staring straight back at me. I blushed even more. I could feel the heat in my face.

As we stood there, among the silence. I realized she was shivering. I looked towards her, before taking off my cloak and putting it around her.

"Thanks, you're too kind." She said, accepting the cloak, while pulling her legs onto the bench, snuggling her arms under the cloak and resting her chin on her knees.

"I—It's not problem." I smiled. Truth was, I was just as cold, I could feel the sneeze rushing up to my nose. I tried to hold it down, to no avail. "Haa-a-haa choo!" I sneezed, trying my best to conceal it. I snug a glance at Lenalee. She was looking at me again.

I was blushing again. Why do I blush so much? "You're cold too, Allen-kun." She snuggled closer to me, causing me to blush even more. I appreciated it, though. She was warm, feeling her shoulder against mine was a nice, tender feeling.

"Yes, I am. It's alright, you can keep the cloak." I hope she'll keep it. I just wanted her to have something of mine. Maybe it's because I hardly give her anything.

She replied with a soft smile. The odd silence among us started to disperse as fatigue overcame me. I tried my best to stay awake. Just as I was dozing off, I felt something resting on my shoulder, Lenalee! I blushed furiously. This looked exactly like in the movies and fairy tales, where the lady would rest her head on the man's shoulder. I thought about it a while, she was asleep.

I was in an awkward position, stiff, yet not stiff. If I relaxed, she may wake up. So I held myself there, stiffened up. Just then, she sneezed once more, cold. I slid my arms across her back, along her waist. It was natural, automatic. I didn't really have control of what I was doing. I tugged her closer a little, resting my head lightly on hers.

It felt good, warm. I didn't think it was the right thing, sleeping beside Lenalee, in this position. It was like a girlfriend-boyfriend moment. I liked it, though. I've always been fond of Lenalee. She was sweet, kind, strong, yet weak. It wouldn't be right if the girl saved the boy, I decided. It was the little things about her I enjoyed. Her smile, her delicate fingers and well-trimmed nails. I noticed all those. Not the short miniskirts or the well-toned waist. I couldn't think much longer, as tire took over me. I fell asleep.

_Lenalee and I were holding hands, walking back home. Back to our home, the warmth of her hand on mine, our shared smiles. Everything was perfect. The road home was filled with joy, just from the hands of the other. At the doorway, a brown-tinged puppy sat, its parents by its sides, nuzzling it caringly and lovingly._

"Allen-kun, wake up." Her soft voice fiddled through my dreams. I opened my eyes, and looked at her. Beautiful, that was all. "I think we should go back to our rooms." I stared at her, a little puzzled. I came here because I was lost, after all.

"I don't know how to go back. Could we go back together?" That was the only way. I won't be back my morning if I was left alone.

"Sure!" Lenalee smiled. She pulled me up from the bench and we started walking back together. "It's already 2 in the morning. I wonder if I can wake up late tomorrow.."

"You mean, today, right?" I questioned, it was, after all, a new day.

"Yup, that's right!" As we walked down the corridors and paths together, just the two of us, we were alone. What an irony, together, yet alone. The tongue-tied silence made the atmosphere heavy. I looked at Lenalee, staring at her while walking along. I wasn't really focusing on the route. What mattered was that she was walking with me. To my horror, she suddenly looked towards me. The sudden shock caused me to look down all too fast, rising suspicions in her mind, I would expect.

I felt something warm slip into my hands, it was her hand. Only then did I look up again, blushing slightly, along with her. I squeezed her hand slightly, "Let's go back together, alone." I said, smiling as I did. It was a happy thing for me.

She continued to lean of me as we walked back hand in hand, as we walked for what seemed like a few minutes, I wished the moment could last longer. We were right outside my room. "Eh, I should be sending you back, Lenalee." Before she could protest, I held on to her hand and walked on, onward towards her room.

This scene reminded me of my dream, if only it were so. The future family, joyful and perfect. Hopefully, it would be so. "Goodnight, Allen-kun" Lenalee said. Her tired face made me feel rather downcast. "Thanks for everything, I enjoyed spending the time with you." She smiled, mixing happiness with fatigue. I was happy because she was happy. "Always the gentleman you are. That's what I like about you, Allen-kun!"

"Goodnight, Lenalee. It was my pleasure sending you to your room." She walked into the room, and closed the door. She must've been very tired, I thought, still standing outside, staring at the closed door. "I love you, Lenalee."

I walked back towards my room, shivering and quivering with cold. I realized something. She still had my cloak—Exactly like in the dream. Maybe it would come true after all.


	2. Eyes Heart 1

**A/N: Just felt like writing this. No relation to the previous chapter. Part 1 Only, though (: Please review! I know eyes isn't the opposite of heart . But, oh well .. I get a feeling i'm too long-winded. Anyway . Didn't i just say i was too long-winded? omg. what's wrong?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. I do not OWN dgm. I do not oWn DgM.**

"Nom nom nom again, Allen!" Lavi gasped at the speed I was eating, I didn't understand what was so surprising, he's known me for some time now. "I wonder how you eat so much but still stay a beansprout!" Now, I couldn't stand that.

"It's Allen!" I took a few seconds break to say that, smiled, and then went back to gobble my food.

Ahh, Allen's always like that. He's keeping so much inside himself. Nope, I don't mean food. Why am I even joking when I think? This may be some kind of thinking disease.. Lenalee may not notice, but Allen's so pressured and stressed deep inside.

I finished eating my food and looked up. Why was Lavi staring at me? "What's wrong, Lavi?" I asked. Smiling once again. He looked shocked.

"It's nothing, it's nothing. I was just surprised you ate so quickly. Lenalee isn't even here yet!" He was nervous about something. Hmmm.. what might it be?

Oh well, such things are too complicated for me. The only thing I need to understand is my friends. I love them, and.. I think they love me. Lenalee was right. I wonder what would happen to me if my friends were lost, too. I dared not imagine, leaving my thoughts stranding for a while. "Oh! That's right, I can't believe I forgot!" While I was frowning guiltily, Lenalee appeared in her black and red new exorcist uniform. I just wore it today, too. Comfortable, but it looked rather like a military uniform, giving her a special steady and exotic look, especially with her new innocence. Beautiful nonetheless.

"Good morning, everyone!" She exclaimed happily, grinning widely. Ahh.. how comforting it is. I wonder when we would have to face the Earl again. We better train hard for the upcoming battle, we couldn't even win a level 4. Thank God Lenalee got her innocence back. I smiled silently, glad she could fight along with me once again.

"Lenaleeeeee, Allen forgot to wait for you!" Lavi accused mischievously, pointing at my humongous number of plates in front of me. I immediately blushed, damn you Lavi.

"I'm so sorry," bowing my head slightly. "I can stay and keep you company, Lenalee." I looked up, hoping she wasn't disappointed.

"Smooth move, Allen!" Lavi teased.

"It's alright, Allen-kun! Don't have to be so formal among us. We are friends, aren't we?" She tilted my chin up, making me look her in the eye. I could feel myself blushing again, I wonder when she would let me look away, looking at her was something I did often.

I smiled, whispering a silent thank you to her. She left to order her food, beaming down between the tables towards Jerry's 'station'. My eyes traced her all the way there, where she stood, smiling joyfully and placing her short order.

"Allen. I noticed you've been rather stressed lately. Whatever is happening, don't forget we are your friends, alright?" Lavi said, this time, his smile was different. It was a caring smile, slightly pitiful. I could trace the sympathy into his eyes. Do they look down on me?

I smiled, "Nothing's wrong, Lavi!" reaching across the table and pushing him slightly. "You aren't always happy, either." Grinning, I left him to muse on what I just said.

"You sure?" He kicked my shin slightly. The hysterical smile on his face again. I've seen him depressed before, even now, stuck between the choice—Bookman, or Exorcist. It was tough for him, too. What's with the maniacal smile, anyway? "You like Lenalee?"

What the?! Such a sudden question. I felt myself flush uncontrollably. Probably redder than I've ever been before. "Lavi!! Don't ask such ridiculous things!" I shouted loudly, slightly annoyed. He loved to tease me. Am I even his friend or not? I thought, rather playfully.

"So you do!!" Lavi was laughing now, coughing out his drink, and slamming the table with his palms every few seconds. I flushed EVEN redder, though I wonder how I looked. Maybe my curse had camouflaged.

"Why're you laughing, Lavi?" Lenalee was back, she slid her tray onto the table and sat down beside me. I stared down at the floor, knowing that I would lose control the moment I looked up into Lavi's face. He was still laughing!

"You want to know, Lenalee?" He asked between his laughs, panting heavily from the large amounts of laughing.

"Of course I do! And what's Allen doing, hiding his head!" She looked at me. "You alright, Allen? Look up! I can sit beside Lavi if you don't want me to sit beside—"

"No, nothing's wrong, Lenalee!" I looked up. I wanted her to sit beside me, it made me happy. Smiling as sweetly as possible, I looked at her. She was smiling too!

"I'll tell you! Well, I asked Allen if he li—" I stopped him from completing his sentence by stuffing a piece of meat from his plate into his mouth. Doesn't he know when to keep quiet? I finally stopped blushing, but it's starting again.

"If he what?" I stared Lavi in the eye, making sure he knows I'm telling him to shut up.

"He doesn't want me to tell you!!" Lavi said humorously.

"Allen, why can't I know?!" Lenalee looked at me pleadingly, pouting slightly so I would tell her. Crap.. I'm in a bad position. I can't tell her, but she wants to know!

"Lenalee, can you not ask, please?" I replied, as pleadingly as the way she said it. Knowing she probably won't stop asking, I started to think of a way to escape.

"Alright, Allen, If you don't want me to know, I don't want to know." She said, smiling pleasantly once again. Ahhh.. That feels good. I acknowledged her smile with my own.

Suddenly, a deep voice echoed, "Allen, Komui wants you in his office. It's not a mission. It's something leisure, I hope." It was Reever through the loudspeaker. Crap.. just when we were starting to talk.. "I've got to go, then. I cry your pardon regarding my early absence!" I stated, at least I wouldn't be teased anymore! Blushing slightly, I looked at Lenalee with sorry eyes, before leaving the canteen.

* * *

"Lenalee, want to know why Allen was all red just now?" Lavi asked. Of course I was curious, Allen was looking at me with a totally red face, completely embarrassed! Could it be he wasn't comfortable with me sitting beside him? That isn't possible. I've sat with him countless times already. There had been moments where I've laid my head down on his shoulders too. Although that made him blush very, very cutely. I giggled within myself.

"Tell me please!!" I laughed, Allen was such an easy-going person. I wonder if his past was really true. If I was in his position, I would probably be very un-open and un-friendly. He's a complete opposite though. Friendly, kind, and seemingly without any problems. He was too sweet, such a gentleman too. Ever since I told him he was less polite, he has been keeping up his manners very well, to an extent I may say, a waiter to the customer.

"I asked him whether he liked you!" He was amused to a point where he couldn't laugh. I blushed frantically, unable to control it. Suddenly his laughter stopped. "He didn't answer. You like him too, don't you?"

"Ermm.. Allen-kun's kind and good-natured. He's friendly and polite. Don't you think so too? The only bad thing I see about him may be that.." I thought about it for a while. Was I revealing too much of my secrets? No, I wasn't. Lavi and I knew each other for a long time, he wouldn't let the secret out and betray me. "He's too easy-going." I finished.

"I disagree. Despite being all cute and fuzzy all the time. He never lets anyone go after they've hurt any of us, if you think hard enough, he's probably no where near lenient when it comes to enemies who have harmed his friends." Lavi stated. For another time, one of the few, he was serious.

"He doesn't have as much worries as us, Lavi. That's why he's so calm and cute and fuzzy and—"

"The list won't stop, Lenalee. Allen's so much good." Lavi said. He loved Allen too. He was an important friend to us. Overhearing our conversation, Kanda slowly moved and sat beside Lavi across the table. Although he came, he didn't say anything, but just stared aimlessly at the corridor.

"Yup, he's good! Allen-kun doesn't have as much worries as us, right Kanda? Lavi wouldn't agree!" I said. I could tell Lavi didn't agree although he did not comment on that statement

"You're wrong. Moyashi's suffering the most among us." Kanda said, bluntly. I was shocked. Why did everyone say that?

"No!! You all are wrong! Look at Allen, he smiles so much, eats so much, plays so much, and is always happy! He's so happy when he's around us!" I was losing my cool. I wasn't used to talking such serious things with men, and especially when I'm wrong.

"Exactly right!" Lavi said. At least he has come to his senses. "He's always happy around us. Have you ever see him alone before? The way he looks, sighing deeply, rolling his eyes sometimes. The way he shuts his eyes for a moment before he goes to the canteen, or go into public places, smile on his face?" Was that true?

Yes it was. I haven't looked at Allen when he was alone before. I only look at him when he's eating, or when he's fighting. How did Kanda and Lavi know so much?

"He's always fighting. Physically, mentally or emotionally. He's fighting the stress inside him, making sure to put a smile whenever he meets anyone. When he fights, he fights with determination and hope." Kanda stated. His usual emotionless face meeting me again. Was that true?

Yes it was. So that's why he never stops smiling. How could I not have noticed? He fights for us, for me, I concluded. The first person he wants to save all the time is, me.

"You're right.. But how do you all know so much?" I was asking too much, maybe. Lavi may get impatient.

"We observe the eyes, Lenalee. It comes from experience. Try it the next time you see him. Yeah! I'll be going off now!" Lavi stood up with his happy smile, and waved goodbye.

"You should try it." And Kanda left too! I sat there alone. Thinking of what they had just told me. Eyes, right? What about it? Allen had.. wait.. I don't even know his eye colour.

I was the only one in the cafeteria, thinking about what I just learnt. Eye, right? Cursed eye, no, I shouldn't be thinking such things. The only thing I know about his eye is that it's dangerous, and it hurts him. I hate his eye.. I don't want to look at it.

_You should try it._

_Try it the next time you see him._

I will try it.

* * *

"Komui-san?" I questioned. Leisure? What leisure? I smiled at Komui, he was smiling at me, happily.

"Hehe.." Oh crap. Too happily! Suddenly, the door slammed shut and straps came out of the door. The straps wrapped around my wrists and ankles. Suddenly tightening, I was stuck on the door. Oh dear..

"Ko-mui-i-san?" I struggled to break free. Damn it! I looked at him, two drills suddenly appeared in his arms. What the?!

"This is your punishment for being too close to my Lenalee! Putting a hand on her back when she's asleep, that's taking advantage of her!! DIVINE JUDGEMENT!" He grinned hysterically. Was he even human? How could Lenalee have a brother like this!! I tried to close my eyes or fall asleep before anything happens. Crap. I stared into his eyes, cold, evil.

It was the end. I'm dead. To my horror, yes, even greater horror, I suddenly blurted out "Lenalee!" My hands immediately shot up to my mouth. Covering it with my hands, I knew my death was signed. No one could enter. No one could save me.

As the drilling started, my arms went numb, eyes went black. The worst thing was, I couldn't fall unconscious, the pain was unbearable. My arms felt as if they were tearing apart. I was sweating, screaming for help. To no avail. I should've known. I am the savior, no one saves the savior. Just then, a green blur whizzed past me. The drillings stopped, as I fell into unconsciousness. "Lenalee, I need a saviour." I moaned, that was the last I could say.

* * *

Crap that sucked. Anyway, thanks for reading. )


	3. Eyes Heart 2

**Well, third chapter's up. Do feel free to give me some opposite words as suggestions, yea! (: And anyone of you has piano scores for the musician's melody? Although i have made my own, i can't memorise the whole song yet. x**

**_Recap:_**

_As the drilling started, my arms went numb, eyes went black. The worst thing was, I couldn't fall unconscious, the pain was unbearable. My arms felt as if they were tearing apart. I was sweating, screaming for help. To no avail. I should've known. I am the saviour, no one saves the saviour. Just then, a green blur whizzed past me. The drillings stopped, as I fell into unconsciousness. "Lenalee, I need a saviour." I moaned, that was the last I could say._

_

* * *

_I was thinking of going to find Allen, to stare at his eyes deeply enough to know how he's feeling. However, it would be so time-wasting if I went around finding him. I thought about it for a while, he was called to Nii-san's office a while ago… Wait… That's dangerous for him. What was he there for again? _Leisure_. I'm so sorry, Allen-kun, I took so long to find out. Immediately, I activated my dark boots, the new innocence was far more comfortable than the previous ones when inactivated, the bracelets was always cool, reminding me to keep my feelings calm wherever, whenever.

I sped over to Nii-san's office, deactivating my innocence, I reached out and tugged at the handle—locked. This implied only one thing. Allen-kun's in very, very, extremely, terribly, horrible trouble. I needed to save him, I want to look into his EYE!!

Hastily running over towards the secret entrance Nii-san only tells me and Reever-san about, slamming the block to open the secret door. What I saw made me horrified. Allen was bound towards the main entrance door, with leather straps that trapped him. Nii-san was holding two enormous metal drills, spinning and grinding heavily. No wonder he wanted sound-proof doors. Allen-kun's head hung low. Obviously after enduring a harsh punish, though for what, I had no idea. Suddenly, brother once again starts his drilling, although Allen-kun's arm was uninjured, he still drilled into his arms, as if it was the last time he was going to get to torture anyone else. I could see the evil glint in his eyes, filled with pleasure. It kind of disgusted me, doing such a thing to my Allen-kun, Destroyer of Time, and the most important exorcist in the Black Order. Did I just say 'my' Allen-kun? It didn't matter now, Nii-san's doing something so wrong, I'm going to punish him. "Lenalee!!" Allen-kun screamed in pain. He thought about me till the end.. How touching.

"Innocence, activate!" I charged in, aiming a kick directly at Nii-san's head. He really deserved a beating now, and he was going to get it.

As my boot smashed into Nii-san's face, I tilted my head slightly to look into Allen-kun's eyes, it was filled with sorrow, a slight murmur from his mouths as I sped past, "Lenalee, I need a saviour." He really looked less happy than the normal Allen-kun I've always seen him as.

"Lenalee-chan!!" Nii-san shouted, enraged as I was, I couldn't leave Allen-kun alone there.

"What are you doing, nii-san? What have you done to Allen-kun?" I said firmly, in a calm voice, filled with rage, yet calm and steady. My brother knows me well enough to tell I'm angry.

"Well.. You see.. Err.. He was taking advantage of you, Lenalee!" he was raising his voice at me. He was right to cherish his life, of course.

"In what way was he taking advantage of me, nii-san?" I questioned, almost to the point of interrogation. I planted a smile on my face, as fake as possible, to show him how angry I was. I felt like ripping his head out, walking towards him while my smile laid on my face, unmoving.

"Well.. eh.. He touched you when you were sleeping! That octopus Allen Walker! I'll go kill him once more, all for you, my precious Lenalee!!" he was about to grab his drills when my feet met his face, sending his head flying backwards. He was now lying on the floor, facing upwards with his arms spread out. A bite of blood trickled from his nose, did I go too far?

"Sorry, Lenalee. I should've known he liked you some time sooner." Nii-san was mumbling while he was on the verge of unconsciousness. As he used his last bit of strength to click a bright green button on a remote control, the straps on the door let loose, and Allen-kun fell flat onto the overwhelming heaps of paper.

"Allen-kun!" I cried, before rushing over and tending to him, I could feel the slight vibration of his arms, both numb from the 'punishment'. Looking at Nii-san in his battered state, I felt a lot better. Smirking to myself, I carried Allen-kun in my arms and headed towards his room.

* * *

I flinched as I felt myself being carried somewhere, who was carrying me? Whoever it was, it was warm, I could feel the vibration in my arms, numb and stinging. I felt my hair all messy, I wonder how embarrassing it would be if Lenalee saw me this beaten up. Surely I wouldn't give her a good impression of a manly, saviour that's supposed to be strong. Just then, I remembered I was still being carried, I looked up, only to find myself in Lenalee's arms! Blushing furiously, I'm glad she wasn't looking at me, but was focusing on the route. Being so close to Lenalee was still very weird for me. I was supposed to be the one to protect her, and now it was the other way around.

It was expected though, I can't go up against Komui-san. Either way, I shouldn't have touched Lenalee while she's asleep, I sighed guiltily to myself. How I wish she loved me like how I loved her.

"Allen-kun, are you alright?" she asked, a look of concern on her face. I shouldn't have let her worry, the punishment was deserved, though. I did something so… So indecent, hugging her when she didn't know. If I wanted to hug her, I should hug her if she allows it…

"I'm fine, Lenalee, you can put me down now." I smiled gratefully, looking into her eyes. She suddenly stopped walking forward. Did I just say something wrong? Oh my, this didn't feel good. Fortunately, I felt her lowering my legs onto the ground. Holding her shoulder for support, I had a hard time standing. Walking unsteadily over towards the nearest bench, I felt my knees buckle and I fell hard onto the bench. "Oof!" Ahh.. that hurt a bit.

"Allen-kun, you aren't alright!" Lenalee said, a harsh tone in her voice. Avoiding her gaze, I motioned for her to sit beside me.

For a moment, I didn't feel any movement, maybe she didn't want to sit beside me. I should've known better than to have offered that. Just when I was about to apologise, she sat down beside me, still silent, though. "Lenalee, are you angry?" I asked. I didn't like to see her angry, it made me feel guilty. I managed to finally look at her. Her head hung down, starting at the floor, her fringe still managed to cover her eyes. No matter what, she looked beautiful, her short hair started to grow a bit more. I liked her with her short hair, I think she looks prettier this way. The way her ears appeared from underneath her hair made her look slightly… cute.

"So, Allen…" She said in a sweet voice, still avoiding my gaze. She didn't complete her sentence. Maybe she was really angry at me for some reason. The most rational thing to do now was… apologise.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee. I shouldn't have made Komui-san angry…" I said, obvious guilt in my voice. She had to save me from her brother just because I did something wrong. I did something so selfish.

"It's not your fault, Allen-kun." She looked up and stared at me. I flushed, and looked away to avoid her gaze. "Nii-san was irrational." No he wasn't.

"No, he wasn't, Lenalee. He did that for a reason." I had to tell her what I did that night, I can't keep it a secret any longer. If she and her brother got angry at each other just because of me… I couldn't stand that. "That night, when you were sleeping in the train when we were coming back from Czechoslovakia, well…" Should I tell her? Of course I should. I was blushing furiously now. Trembling slightly, not only from the numbness in my arms, but due to nervousness.

"Yes, Allen-kun?" Lenalee questioned. I still didn't dare look at her.

"I hugged you, pulled you in closer and made you rest your head on my shoulder." I said. She was going to be angry for sure. The last time Lavi touched her for no good reason, she sent a kick flying in his face, breaking his nose. I slowly tilted my head up, and found her violet, gleaming pearly eyes staring into my gray eyes. She was slightly troubled, I could tell.

"I'm really sorry, Lenalee. Please forgive me." I tried to get her forgiveness. I wonder if she would forgive me… I noticed her cheeks turned slightly pink. Was she blushing?

"I wasn't asleep, you know?" What?! What the heck? I blushed frantically.

"Y-you weren't?" I turned my head away, avoiding her stare. She was looking into my eyes, I could feel her prodding at my soul, trying to learn all my secrets. I didn't like that feeling, Lenalee worrying over me.

"Nope, I wasn't. I liked it, Allen-kun." She suddenly reached out her hands and held my face, trying to turn it so I could face her. I resisted a little but she gradually applied more strength. My hands were still too numb to resist. I closed my eyes and let her hand guide my head to face her.

I felt her hands release my head, relaxing slightly, I suddenly found myself, eyes closes, in a tight hug with Lenalee. I immediately tensed up. What was happening?! This is bad, right after a close encounter with death. I haven't learnt my lesson! But Lenalee was awake, there was no lesson to be learnt. I smiled at myself for being such a genius to find that out.

* * *

I pulled Allen-kun into a hug. He still refused to let me look into his eye. I wanted to know his sorrow, to share his burden, to see if he loved me. He closed his eye as I tilted his head to face me. Why doesn't he just let me look into his eyes? Looking at his face, I could still feel his heart thumping so quickly and hard, I felt it when I held his face. Poor Allen-kun, always the innocent boy. I felt something rise up from within me, a warmth, sweet, sensation. Something like a fragrance. I pulled him into a tight hug, feeling him tense up all of a sudden. I looked at him, his eyes were still closed.

Suddenly, I felt him hug me back. "Lenalee, I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." I could feel him shivering slightly, how cute.

"I love you."

* * *

Lavi has always pointed it out that I have feelings for Lenalee. Maybe I should just tell her, I find it so hard not knowing how she feels about me. It's about time, too. I love her. I relaxed slightly and hugged her back, "Lenalee, I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." I was very nervous, my spine was about to drop out.

"I love you." There. I did it. I couldn't breathe another breath. I waited patiently for her answer.

"I love you too, Allen-kun." Lenalee said that. Did she just say that?!

* * *

I confessed to him! I finally did bring myself to tell him. As I hugged him even tighter, I realized something. Who cares about the eyes, I can look into his heart.

**Sorry for the large amounts of lines at the end. I'm rushing this . Goodnight everyone. R.R Please! . Do let me know whether I'm too long-winded or not. And give me some words to write about! .**


	4. Ugly Pretty

**This is a little weird... Please bear with it (: Just suddenly thought of it while walking a friend home (Which was how i thought of the first chapter too .)**

_To Allen Walker_

_There will be a picnic for a few of you, my favourite exorcists tomorrow afternoon! ____ We will be heading towards the park in Tokyo through the Ark. Please bring along a picnic mat, large enough for approximately 5 exorcists._

_Do remember to be on time! 1230pm Sharp!_

_Komurin-ly,_

_Komui-san_

_Supervisor_

I walked towards the entrance of the 'Ark room', and looked down at the letter in my hands once again. I wonder who else was coming… Around the bend, "Allen-kun!" Lenalee hollered me over towards her, she looked so pretty in her outing clothing. Miranda was standing beside her in a long blue dress, looking excited, yet a hint of dullness still lingered around her.

I walked over towards them, asking, "Lenalee! Were you invited for the picnic too?" I questioned, smiling heartily. It would be good if Lenalee went, I liked it when she was around. Her smile, she's always so cheerful, I thought. My smile automatically grew wider as I thought about it.

"Yup! I can't believe Nii-san organized such a fun event!" She was as cheerful as ever. Miranda merely nodded her nod of agreement.

As I thought about what to say… "HI EVERYONE!!" A loud voice cried from across the room. All three of us immediately looked over. It looked rather majestic, yet weird. Komui-san, Kuro-chan, Lavi and Bakanda were all in their outing clothing! I can't believe I wore my plain white shirt. I thought I kind of stood out. Even Kanda was dressing better than me! I sighed guiltily at myself.

"Hi! Nii-san, are we leaving now?" Lenalee asked. She was jumping around happily, obviously excited about the picnic.

"Lenalee!! My dearest sister!! Yep. We will leave now, actually!" Komui-san sure was happy! Despite that, I noticed an evil glint in his eyes.

As I walked over to join Kanda, Krory and Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda and Komui-san were discussing something together.

"Lavi! How did you two come with Komui-san?" It was weird enough that Lavi and Kanda was so quiet for such an exciting event.

"Well, we met him along the way." Lavi had a slight depressed tone. "He kind of, threatened us." He blurted out the last part. I wasn't satisfied. What did Komui-san do? I imagined in my head the evilest things he might do…

"It isn't as simple as you think, moyashi. He said there's going to be a _game_ in this picnic." Kanda said. I ignored the moyashi. It was weird he was telling me so much, already.

"And that everyone _must_ participate." Krory finished off. Now it started to sound suspicious. A game by Komui-san is already suspicious enough…

I looked at the Rabbit and Bakanda, with a slight hint of terror in their eyes, I was starting to get influenced. As if intuitively, I glanced over at Komui. He suddenly turned towards three of us and grinned evilly, I am really freaked out now.

"Come on up you guys! I can't wait for this picnic!" Lenalee was oblivious to the danger that was going to occur… "Is something wrong? Aren't you guys excited?" She obviously noticed our terror, and was slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry, Lenalee." I smiled, full of assurance, at her. Hoping she would not be affected by our mood swing. A shiver went down my spine as I saw an evil glint through the reflection of the supervisor's spectacles. This wasn't going to be good at all. Either way, everyone of us walked into the ark and in no time, we were at the park! Where're the killer robots?

As I laid the huge picnic mat on the floor, Lenalee took out a basket of fruits, at which I stared at, filled with intent to finish it. Grinning to myself, Krory took out a few bottles of soda drinks. I felt like drooling, the hunger in my stomach could hardly be controlled. Just when I thought everything was done, Komui took out a large box, around the size of a chair. "Bzzz. Bzzz." There was a buzzing sound from the box.

Everyone was staring at the box, even Komui.

"KOMURIN, APPEAR!!" Komui shouted, frowning devilishly. "Here is my new Komurin! He specializes in cooking!" Komui stated, using his fingers to rearrange his spectacles, he was obviously very proud of this new Komurin. "Just state an order and you'll get it!"

I gasped loudly, that was when everyone looked at me. "I want a Mitarashi Dango, Chicken Pizza, 2 large roasted chicken wings, boiled eggs in dark sauce, prawn paste chicken, beef Bolognese Spaghetti…" I continued on my favourite foods for a few minutes, loud sizzling sounds being heard from the new Komurin, I started to have a good impression of Komui-san.

"Allen-kun, you just had your lunch!" Lenalee cried out. She looked rather shocked. Who ate as much as me, after all!

"He's Allen, Lenalee. Aren't you used to him yet?" Lavi teased. I stared at him in distaste, grouping me like that. I didn't like it one bit.

As many dishes were being laid out my Komurin Cook, the name from Komui-san, Lenalee was talking to Miranda happily while eating an apple. I stared at her, dazed for a while, before Lavi helped me out of my trance. "Komui's so near and yet you still do that! You really like her, don't you?" He whispered. Good thing he whispered.

I blushed. "Stop it, Lavi! Don't talk so loud!" I whispered to him, with a serious tone as if I was shouting at him. I stole a peek at Lenalee, she was deep in a conversation with Miranda, both were smiling. I wiped the disappointed look off my face, and started to feel happy. We hardly had any breaks, and had many missions to fill up everyday.

* * *

**A/N: I'm finally going to write as a narrator, so don't be harsh! X I ain't good at writing third person. Although my first person isn't very good either xD**

* * *

Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Krory and Komui sat around in a circle, eating and talking, laughing jovially as they enjoyed their picnic. Komurin Cook buzzed and huffed, cooking non-stop, while Lenalee and Miranda sat cross legged facing each other, laughing and blushing occasionally. The male exorcists better watch their tongue if they wanted to live through this picnic! Allen quickly finished up all the food, only to find Lavi and Kanda complaining and grumbling. Not to fret, as Komurin Cook cooked up more dishes in an instant. After a while, the buzzing noise stopped as the park's true atmosphere overtook them. The rustling leaves, the cool, calm breeze and the soft carpet grass. It felt right, not just to Allen, to everyone.

"Okay, now that we're done with the food…" the Supervisor said, he looked different in his shorts, more… threatening. Soon, his eyes were also filled with the same threatening look. "Let's start the game! Lenalee-chan!! Come over here" The sister complex would never stop, would he?

Allen and Lavi shrugged in horror, their nightmare came. _THE GAME_. _Game, game, game, game._ The word repeated itself in their minds, causing slight brain trauma and terror.

As Lenalee and Miranda moved themselves to join the circle, Komui moved aside to make way for Lenalee, and Miranda fitted into the circle perfectly. (Clockwise direction: Komui, Lavi, Allen, Kanda, Krory, Miranda, Lenalee)

"Let me guide all of you on the game." Komui looked devilish. "This game is created by me, and I will thus be the game master!" Everyone suddenly frowned. This was eerie.

A horrifying atmosphere of silence was filling the air when Komui finally continued, "I will ask a question, going in a round, starting with Lenalee!" He beamed when he mentioned his precious sister, who didn't look the least bit excited. "You must answer the question truthfully." The supervisor suddenly attained a serious tone.

"So," and now, a playful tone. What was with the supervisor's mood swings? "Lenaleee! What type of boy do you like?" He questioned suspiciously, yet smiled lightly as if the answer didn't matter to him. Lenalee was blushing furiously, why did she have to be first?!

"Nii-san, can you skip my turn please?" She pleaded. When her brother just continued to look at her, she unleashed her puppy-dog eyes, "Nii-san…"

"Alright, Miranda! Has anyone been sharing any secrets with you lately?" Komui gave a sly grin. Miranda suddenly tensed up.

"Ermm… It is a secret, I can't tell. Please skip me!!" She started to kneel down and kowtow (If any of you don't know what it is, it is like bowing down till your head touches the floor.) at the supervisor.

"It's okay Miranda, I understand. We'll skip you, then!" Komui suddenly became awfully merry. "Krory-chan!" Komui said, everyone was starting to get nervous. If their turn were to come, the guys better be careful. One wrong word and it'll be over.

"Yes, sir!" Krory said, in an attempt to gain favour from the supervisor, everyone could see him perspiring profusely. _I wonder what he'll ask me…_ Allen thought silently to himself, smile still plastered on his face.

Lenalee looked across at all the guys. All of them were smiling, even Kanda. _What is going on? Kanda? Smiling?_ She had tried to imagine it before to no avail.

"Are you loyal to Eliade?" Komui suddenly asked. Only to receive angry glares from the exorcists. Everyone knew how Krory was sensitive about this!

"Nii-san! Don't go around asking such ridiculous questions!" Lenalee was furious, the angry aura from around her stirred everyone up.

"Now now, take it easy, Lenalee!" Lavi said, he was trying to brighten up the mood. Krory was obviously grateful to those two. He showed them a smile filled with gratitude, before hiding his face in his hands again.

"Oops."

"Oops?! I'll let you have a taste of my Mu-" Kanda's veins had popped out and was on the verge of killing Komui.

"Kanda! It's your turn." Komui's spectacle reflection gave him the 'genius-look'. _I pity Kanda…_ Lavi thought. _Poor Yu_.

"What do you think of my precious sister?" Kanda gasped. Followed by another gasp by Allen. Then Lavi choked on his tongue.

"Che, I don't give a damn about girls. I treat everyone the same. Ask me something stupider and I'll burn you." _He's taking this rather easily…_ Allen said, before looking at Kanda. "What you looking at, stupid Moyashi." The angry atmosphere rose up again. The two stood up and went over to a nearby tree to settle the argument. The aura released by the both of them was enough to send Lavi eating his own goose bumps.

"!!#!#!(()#)!#" Allen shouted.

"()!#(-!#!" Kanda replied.

"Let's go on to Lavi first." Komui grinned widely. _I'm soooo gonna die._ Thought Lavi. The sister-complex in Komui didn't have it's limits. "Do you think Lenalee is pretty? Or ugly?" He smiled.

_I'll see how Lavi get's out of this. One way or another, he's a goner._ Komui really wanted to kill someone.

"Kanda, did you hear that?" Allen whispered. Kanda stared at him, musing what he just heard.

"Lavi's dead." Kanda replied stiffly. They both went back to their seats.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, enough of the third person. Now is time for Allen

.

* * *

"Err.. Well.." Lavi was stuttering, drenched from perspiration. I looked at Lenalee, she was looking at Lavi, awaiting his answer.

"She's pretty, and ugly!" He said, smiling. It seems like he found a loophole! I looked at Lavi once again, a little angry. In what way was Lenalee ugly? I frowned slightly, Komui was slightly puzzled too. In fact, everyone was puzzled. Lavi was the only one smiling. Is this some kind of joke for the rabbits? I had no idea.

"She's pretty ugly!" Lavi burst out laughing. I don't know what overcame me, I put my arms around Lavi and pulled him in, rolling my left hand into a fist and rubbed his redhead as hard as I could. How could he have said that? I looked over at Lenalee, without putting a pause in my punishment. The only think I could think of was pretty. There was nothing ugly about Lenalee!

Lavi broke free and sat up, "Ouch, Allen, what did you do that for?" He looked at me teasingly. "Oh, I see!" He continued to laugh, much to my displeasure. Suddenly, Lenalee was giggling too. I didn't understand, what was so funny?

"At least you aren't going after my Lenalee!" Komui addressed the answer with an easy tone. Lavi didn't die after all. "Now… Allen…" I'm sure to die.

"Since you're so un..satisfied with Lavi's answer, let me ask you! Do you think Lenalee is pretty? Or is she ugly?" Oh crap… I don't' know how to answer. I looked at Komui in the eye, showing my distress, hoping to get some sympathy. _Grin_. Alright, zero sympathy achieved. I'm such a failure. Sighing hopelessly, I looked at Kanda, then Krory, then Miranda, and lastly, Lenalee. They were all staring at me, waiting for my answer. This is bad… Lenalee was blushing slightly, while I could feel myself turning as red as a Lavi.

"I…" I blundered, I couldn't say anything. Lenalee was pretty… She was only pretty, not ugly, not one bit. I continued to dwell on it silently. If I say she's pretty, Komui will kill me. If I say she's ugly… I can't say that. So… I must die.

At least, when I die, she knows how I feel about her. So I think it'll be better to say she's pretty, confess my feelings… and hope Komurin malfunctions! I gleamed at that thought. It was such a smart idea, I'm finally worthy of being called a genius! Grinning at myself, I started to speak, but no sound came out. Why must this happen now! I opened my mouth once again, trying to mouth the words. Nothing came out!

"Answer the question, Allen-kun!" Komui-san hardly addresses me as Allen-kun. I guess I won't be having any bit of his sympathy after all… Looking at Lenalee, her blush made me blush even more! Feeling the stares of everyone wasn't helping me at all. Confessing in front of everyone is even harder than I thought. Maybe I shouldn't say anything. No, I must do this. I was determined to do this.

"Err… I-I think Lenalee's very pretty," I blurted out. I could see the deathly eyes of Komui. He was about to make his move when I grabbed the opportunity to continue, "but that's not all. She's kind, cheerful, and nice." I smiled at Lenalee, who was getting redder. Everyone was staring at me, wide-eyed.

"Don't you know Komui's here?" Lavi poked me. I nodded. I knew the situation, Kanda was just as shocked.

I took in one large breath, "I think Lavi's wrong, because nothing about Lenalee is ugly. She's almost perf—" I got cut off by a punch in my face, I could feel my face get smashed by something cold, like metal. Damn it, that was my last sentence.

"Allen Walker! You don't deserve to be an exorcist! Komurin Cook Beam!!" Komui was really furious now, his sister's head hung low, not moving. "You've made my Lenalee so sad!"

I was dumbfounded. Was she sad? I opened my eyes slightly and looked at her, she was stationary. What have I done? My thoughts got cut off by a bright red light engulfing me, thrusting me towards a nearby tree, which got burnt to a crisp. My body was burning, my shirt had black stains on it already. What was this new Komurin capable of doing?

"Beat him up, Komurin Cook!" Lavi looked at Komui… He couldn't help a bit.

"Komui, shouldn't you stop?" Lavi commented, but stopped saying anything else when Komui glared at him.

Kanda just sat there, as if nothing was happening, and started to finish up the fruits from Lenalee's basket, while Krory and Miranda were silently crying to themselves, being older, they knew how hard it was for Allen to say it, in front of everyone.

"Although he didn't confess…" Krory mumbled.

"I don't want to see him like this!" Miranda cried.

"We have no choice…" He murmured, and they both burst into tears.

I was getting pounded on every side of my body by Komurin Cook, my body was going numb, the heat from the numbness was bursting through my blood vessels. This was torture… At least let me confess, my mind was too weak for me to think anymore. "Komui-san… If I survive after this, will you let me talk to Lenalee?" I was almost whispering, he could barely hear me.

"Here you are getting pounded, and you still talk to me about my sister?! Allen you giant octopus!!" Komui-san was really mad, I haven't seen him this furious before. The last person who asked Lenalee out didn't even get pounded. Maybe it was because Komui trusted me, I let him down. A wave of guilt flooded my heart, not only that, Lenalee was now sad because of me. I resolved to let myself get pounded until I fall into unconsciousness as I cried my heart out. I was such a failure, forgive me, Lenalee...

* * *

What did Allen-kun mean? He said I was pretty… No, he wanted to say that I was perfect… Does he like me? Either way, Nii-san's going overboard. I wanted to move myself, but I couldn't. What's wrong? I don't want to get in the way of Nii-san… Allen-kun, or Nii-san? I spent some time thinking about that, before I realised, I like Allen-kun… Nii-san has helped me and stayed by my side all the time… But what about Allen-kun… Ahhh, freak this! I stood up and activated my innocence. I should've trusted that no Komurin would be purely good.

Allen was letting himself get hit around, he was relaxed, totally. None of his body was moving, but his eyes were closed, tears streaming from his eyes. I never knew Allen would cry because of pain. Something pained me as I saw Allen-kun get pounded around, it aroused a fierce anger in me, something I've never felt before. "Nii-san…" I said, deeply. "You went overboard."

I smashed Komurin Cook's head down, as the wires split and the whole machine exploded in a very large, yet enclosed explosion. "KOMURIN COOK!!" Nii-san was crying over Komurin. But that didn't matter. Is Allen-kun alright?

* * *

After the pounding stopped, everyone rushed over to me, I was barely conscious. "Allen! You alright? Sorry I wasn't able to do anything!" Lavi felt very guilty, he watched the whole thing but didn't do anything to help. I smiled faintly at him, grateful for his friendship.

"We're sorry, Allen-san…" Krory and Miranda were both rather down-looking. I looked at them, trying to tell them it was alright. It was my fault, after all. I caused Lenalee to be so sad. As I turned to look at her, she wasn't sitting there anymore. Where was she? I looked around for her, as my friends automatically moved away and walked over to tend to Komui.

That's when Lenalee came into view, Komurin Cook was gone, which disheartened me, as it cooked me a great deal of dishes this picnic. I could see the sun setting now. The golden rays shining upon her made her look like an angel.

Her head still hung low as she walked over towards me slowly. I must've angered her greatly. Just when she was within reach of my voice, I called out to her "I'm sorry, Lenalee!" I lowered my head in respect, signifying that she could slap me, hit me, or do whatever she wanted to me. "Sorry for saying such things, I hope you aren't angry…" I drifted off into the verge of unconsciousness.

A warm hand touched my cheeks, I blushed furiously. I didn't imagine I would have enough strength to blush after all the ordeals I've been through. Was Lenalee going to slap me? I felt the hand stop touching my cheeks. Yes, a slap was coming. I shut my eyes tighter and grinded my teeth, this was going to hurt.

To my surprise, I felt two hands holding my cheeks up, "Look at me, Allen-kun." I forced my eyes open and I looked at her, such beauty… She wasn't frowning, she wasn't crying, she was, in fact, smiling happily. "I'm happy after hearing what you said."

I grinned, she wasn't angry, after all! That reminds me… I haven't finished. "Well, Lenalee, you see… Ever since I met you, I felt this something I've never felt before… Lenalee, I think you're beautiful, and I like you." I paused for a while. "I like you not only because you're beautiful. Over this time, I've learnt to like every part of you, your personality, how you love your friends so much… How you understand me more than anyone, and care about everyone so much. How you eat and clip your hair. Your smile, and a lot more, Lenalee. I hope you know what I'm talking about."

I blushed slightly, ruffling through my hair with my hands. Wasn't I on the verge of passing out? I looked into her violet eyes, those I could draw in my mind with no hesitation. It didn't matter if she said yes or no, at least she knew how I felt about her. I felt a sense of relief, a slight sense of my burden lightening. Now was the revelation, that would affect my life forever.

"Allen-kun. The way you care for both humans and Akuma, the way you fight and protect your friends, me, so fervently, I'm attracted to every part of you, Allen-kun. Whether or not at times it may seem I have feelings for you or not, always know, that I love you, Allen Walker, my friend." _My friend._

"I understand, Lenalee." I smiled up at her. "You're still pretty as ever. At least I managed to admit my feelings. Thanks Lenalee for everything you've done so far. I've g-got to t-take a rest n-now…" I said, tears brimming at my eyelids.

"Allen-kun.. I'm sorry… I'm not as courageous as you to admit your feelings. The truth is, I love you, Allen-kun." I could feel her tears flow down her cheeks, and dripping from her chin onto my shirt, tainting the now grey coloured shirt a darker shade. My tears mixed with hers, as we stared at each other, each blushing slightly. Oblivious to the number of eyes fixed on us, Lenalee pulled me towards her, as our lips touched lightly, before the sunset, it was a golden confession.

"That was so cute!" Lavi whispered among them, but we both heard it.

"Che! I can't believe I got so engrossed." Kanda said. The 'I don't care' face of his, staring at us, admiring the scene.

"So.. sweet…" Both Krory and Miranda said in unison. They had been doing that a lot recently, it was starting to get freaky.

"Allen… I guess if Lenalee's fine with it…" He murmured, before passing out.

I looked at Lenalee, and she looked at me. At that moment, we both thought the same thing.

"This is pretty." As we smiled at each other, before I passed out, of course.

* * *

**The ending felt kind-of weird. Please tell me how you feel about it (: Review please! . Give me more ideas X**

* * *


	5. Break Fix

**A/N: This is rather nonsensical. Not much AxLena C Forgive me! It wasn't what I had imagined it to be, though.**

* * *

My palms gripped onto the golden hilt of my sword, I was facing my danger, my greatest enemy of all time. The greatest villain: the Millennium Earl. Whatever it was, I cannot risk letting my guard down. My left side was bleeding horribly, a gaping wound ran it down. I had to ignore the pain, fight! FIGHT!

I looked up to see the poker face of _him_, grinning widely. That's so annoying. I swung my aching arm backward, before lunging at the Earl, applying as much momentum and force as I could into this attack. I could see _him_ doing the same, holding _the_ sword. As we both readied our battle-wearied bodies and minds for the final attack. Determination, one thing we both were equal at. I refused to let the thoughts of my friends drift into my mind, as they each fought their own battles.

The Earl had sustained numerous small injuries, a slight scratch on his face, and a large graze in between his eyes, when I smashed his spectacles in half. I could clearly see his eyes this way, clearly see the evil behind those small pieces of glass. My hand glowed a tinge of bright green, blazing like fire, yet calm and composed. I looked toward my enemy, whose eyes were filled with hatred, yet he was calm and rationale. His sword was glowing a strange purple, strange to the point where it was sizzling, and flowing like a wave. We stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment, before we both _disappeared_ and appeared in front of each other. This was the desperate moment, the moment of truth. I swung my sweaty hands forward, smashing my sword against his. Innocence against dark matter, a deadly battle. I pressed on with more strength, expecting him to do the same.

It stayed that way for some time, before my arm went dumb, stinging from the vibration of the clash and impact. Suddenly, both sides gave way, as the momentum brought me and _him_ stumbling towards each other, as my head smashed into his. Pain seared through my mind as my sword has been destroyed, so had his. We both tumbled backward, clutching our heads in pain after that mutual head butt. There was no other choice, it was down to a melee battle. My sword had broke, my left hand! _This is not the time, Allen. Keep walking. You have me as your last resort._

Mana… I had to push on. Both of us gathered ourselves from the shock and continued the battle. Leaping forward, I clenched my sweaty, gloved, palm and swung it towards the Earl's face. He brought his left arm up to parry my blow, before placing a punch into my gut. I felt my stomach churn as I coughed out blood.

The excruciating pain of the blow was beyond Earthly, there must be some kind of trickery. I had flew a few metres away from _him_, clutching my stomach in pain. I was choking on my blood, he had an advantage: two hands. No matter what, I must fight till the end. For the world, for my home, for Lenalee. This is the wrong time, I shook my head left and right, trying to rid my mind of thoughts for a while. This is something serious.

I brought myself up, bracing myself for another encounter with pain. This time, I must try something else. Glaring at the Earl, _he_ suddenly went out of sight and appeared beside me. I jumped by instinct, to see _his_ fist missing my feet by inches. Swinging my foot forward, I hooked _his_ face upwards, cracking _his_ nose. "Arghh, bastard!" _he_ cried out in anguish, as he brought his hand to his face and wiped the blood from his nose. "You'll pay, I promise. Hehehe!" I hate that evil laughter of his.

As he lunged towards me once again, I brought my right hand up slightly, parrying his left hand. As if he knew I was going to dodge his right punch, he feigned his right punch, before charging his purple force in his left hand. Damn it, not in time to react, my balance was lost. I could only bring my hand up and squint my eyes in dreadful expectation.

Then it came, the dark force ate through my skin and burnt my chest. I howled loudly in pain, this was getting nowhere. The electrifying shock of the attack left me temporarily paralyzed. _Mana…_

_Allen! Do you want me to help?_ How could he possibly help me in this state? The Earl walked over towards me and bent down, clutching my neck and lifting me up to face him.

"Allen Walker. Now, you will finally die!" He screamed a terrible victory cry. I cried silently, guilty of letting my friends down.

_I can remove his powers, Allen!_ I gasped in shock inside, my facial muscles were too tired to even smile at the moment.

_Please do, Mana!_ I cried out to him. "MANA!!" I screamed right in the face of the Earl.

_Your life source will mingle, though. _Mingle? Does he mean I may die?

Although all the Akuma were dead, and only Road, Tyki, Gildartz, Sohaku and the Earl was left. Everyone was fighting their own battle. Even if they won the Noah… I have to do my job. _It's the only way, Mana… I can't risk Lenalee getting killed. _Being the strongest Exorcist besides me and Kanda, she'll be the Earl's next target if _he_'s still alive. She may be the heart too, afterall.

_So be it._ I didn't even know what was going to happen. My eyeballs rushed around, searching for Lenalee. Her fight was over, Gildartz, the Noah of Guilt was destroyed, only his empty clothing remained.

"Allen-kun!" she cried. "Allen-kun!" I laughed at myself, removing the thought of her actually feeling the same as how I felt about her. Mana was going to take some time. Lenalee finished her fight, but she didn't know where _him_ and I were fighting. It was, after all, blocked from their view. Fighting behind a hill wasn't such a bad idea after all. They couldn't see my suffering.

"Oh, it seems you have your allies!" _he _grinned. Damn it. I flung my arm away, trying to stop her from coming nearer. "Maybe I should kill her in front of you!" _He_ lifted up his bloody left hand to scratch his chin, obviously trying to annoy me. "But then again… The last time I left you alive, you caused so much trouble!" I smirked at _him_, Mana will help me. I could feel something strange welling up inside me. It was alright, leave everything to Mana.

"Nii-san and everyone else's coming to help! Where are you?! Answer me, Allen-kun!" Lenalee screamed, the sweet voice still oblivious to my current situation. _I love you, Lenalee._ Then the feeling grew so big within me, I felt as if my soul was in battle. I looked at the Earl, he was clutching his chest so hard, his white knuckles turned even whiter.

_Go, Mana!_ The feeling grew so big, I felt my body start to crumble into nothing, like the time when I got Crowned Clown. Then it happened, _his_ howl filled the air, and _his_ body started to morph into something weird, shrinking in size, and a bright light filled the air around him. I fell to the ground, his clutch could not hold me up.

I drooped down, and watched the Earl's downfall. After the white light started to fade away, I looked down at him again, a normal human appearance. His Noah was gone, too. The ultimate Noah, the Noah of Birth. _Mana… Thank you so much, Mana…_

_Keep walking, Allen._ I heard, before he silently drifted away to the back of my mind once again. I commanded my innocence back, as I deactivated Crowned Clown. Still lying on the floor, my left arm was severed in half, green sinews holding the arm in one piece. My left side was impaled my the sword, and my forehead was bleeding from the head butt. My neck had red, burning, finger marks, and my chest was imprinted with burnt skin. I wouldn't want Lenalee to see me like that.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee shouted, as she rushed down from the peak of the hill, staring at me, wide-eyed. So much for not wanting her to see me like that.

"Lenalee, are you alright?" I asked, almost murmuring, I hadn't the strength to speak. She looked down at me in shock, and concern.

"I'm much better compared to you…" Her voice drifted off, interrupted by her sobs. I lifted up my hand, as it trembled slightly, and touched her cheek.

"Don't worry about me. Don't cry, Lenalee. Please?" I looked at her, feeling slightly guilty that she cried over me again. She's so pretty though, those violet irises… I felt lost in my gaze for a while, before realizing that everyone, yes, everyone, I confirmed myself, was staring at the two of us. This felt like a déjàvu. Like the time before the ark, where we both cried.

She was hugging me, the battle was won. "We won, Lenalee. Be happy." I mumbled. Not much strength left within me to speak loudly for everyone to hear. To my surprise, no one came near us, and it made me feel like it was just me and her.

"It's not won if I lost you, Allen-kun." She still continued her slight sobs, coughing in between sometimes. I blushed slightly. What did she mean? Either way…

"Lenalee… I love you, Lenalee. I've been wanting to tell you for some time…" I whispered softly, still embarrassed. I could feel her tense up slightly, it appears she didn't feel the same way about me after all.

"If you love me, don't die!" She cried out. I shook my head in slight despair, the smile still on my face. That was impossible. It took my soul to destroy the Earl. Mana did it, it wasn't me, though. She looked at me in slight anger, I saw her from the edge of my eye, clenching her fist, trying to contain her rage.

"I can't, I must die, Lenalee. Please understand." I pleaded, trying to show her how much she means to me. "If I didn't do this… The Earl will be back, and all of you will be in danger."

_You may not die, Allen. Keep walking._ I opened my eye wide at that. "What's wrong, Allen-kun?" Lenalee noticed, apparently.

"It's nothing." I smiled affirmatively. She didn't need to know about Mana and I. The three consciences in my mind. Although the 14th was dead.

"I hate you, Allen-kun. Don't you trust me?!" She shouted, before standing up so quickly, dropping me onto the ground with a dull _thud_. I could see her tears, as she ran away. Away from me. Damn it, I broke her world. Seeing Lenalee take her leave, the others started to crowd around me anxiously. Whispering words of concern and hope.

Before slipping off into unconsciousness, I hollered over for Komui-san to come. "Komui-san, please keep the others safe. Y-you're the only one," I paused, swallowing the blood in my mouth, before continuing, "Who can fix Lenalee's world." I finished off, smiling sweetly at him. Will he answer my request?

"That's wrong, Allen-kun. The only one that can fix her broken world," I hadn't expected this to come from him. "Is you. Don't die, Allen-kun." That was all I heard, before drifting off into unconsciousness. Is this death? No, death was never this happy for me. Komui-san didn't kill me for hugging Lenalee, nor did he kill me for making Lenalee cry. Was this another side of _the Devil Supervisor_? I felt myself being carried by Lavi and Kanda, who just gave a "Che" in response to Lavi's impatient irritancies to help carry me back home.

_I'm walking, Mana. Walking__ towards Lenalee. Thanks Mana. _I muttered towards the back of my mind.

_She loves you too. _I gasped slightly in shock, all the while wondering how I'm still conscious, yet unconscious. Either way, Mana was always right.

I must fix what I break.

* * *

**When I wrote this... I didn't really know how to relate it to break/fix. So I just tried to.. You know, Fix it in X Sorry about that.**

**Review please. I know I can't write fighting scenes . Don't rub it in!**


	6. Lost Found

**Let me say this, it's rather weird, again XD. Spare me from your rants!!**

"But he's lost!" Lenalee cried, almost whining at the red-head who sat opposite her. Lavi rolled his eyes, as he had started to get impatient from the rants of worry from Lenalee. Around a week ago, Allen Walker left on a mission alone, with Toma to the Arctic to discover if there was indeed an innocent fragment causing a massive ball made of ice that incinerated anything that went within 5 metres of it. Toma returned a few days ago, without Allen, recalling what Toma had said, _"Ermm… he was just behind me a while ago."_

"He'll be back soon, Lenalee. You know, you shouldn't get too worried about Allen." Lavi sighed uncontrollably. Although he and Lenalee had known each other for a long time, he couldn't help but find her annoying, for the first time. Since when did she start to whine so much?

Lenalee shrugged in wonder, "How can you keep so calm, Lavi? Aren't you worried?!" Lavi was on the verge of standing up and escaping from the complaints. Grimacing at the thought of listening to her grumbles throughout the whole day, Lavi sighed once again.

"I trust him, that's why." Lavi was satisfied, maybe this was enough to keep her quiet. Lenalee's eyes widened slightly, before she drooped her head downwards in guilt. _Oops, maybe I went too far?_ Lavi thought, but soon discarded his doubts as Lenalee looked up at him and smiled.

"Excuse me, I'll go speak to Kanda for a bit." Lenalee smiled politely before taking her leave, and walked over to Kanda. Lavi remained seated, slightly relieved that Lenalee had calmed down. _What may have happened to Allen? Was he attacked? No… he's probably just lost._ Lavi considered the odds, _Yup, definitely lost._ He concluded, before hearing loud exclamations of irritation.

"Arghh, Lenalee! Moyashi's just lost! LOST! He'll be back soon!" Lavi looked over to Yu, grinning at his reaction. _I wouldn't be so brave as to hurt Lenalee's feelings like that_. Kanda fumed angrily as pounded the table before standing up and walked away from the cafeteria. Leaving a very worried and sad Lenalee all by herself. _I can't leave her like that…_

Lavi walked over and took a seat opposite Lenalee, "Don't worry about Allen. He'll be back by tomorrow, I promise!" Grinning slightly, "I'm sure he's just lost and will find his way back soon." Lenalee looked at Lavi with a soft smile, rewarding him with a silent 'thank you', before leaving Lavi alone. _Why's everyone so touchy today?_ He mused, before taking his leave as well, heading back to his room to read 'England in the 10s", a history book regarding England during the 11th century.

I walked towards my room, head filled with thought about my closest friend, Allen Walker. We knew each other for only a short while, yet when we're together, it's as if we knew each other for a long time. I mused slightly, why was I so worried about him? He's the strongest exorcist among us, not including the Generals… yet, I couldn't help but hope he'll return home safely. I longed to stretch out my arms and touch his smooth cheek, welcoming him back home. Imagining further, he'll blush slightly, before smiling sweetly and saying, "I'm home, Lenalee."

Sighing deeply, I turned the cold knob and entered, the familiar sight of my room filling my sight. Ahhh, I felt slightly reassured after I entered my room. I slumped onto my bed and lied down, facing the ceiling. This was my favourite place, the place where I think about everything, and anything. However, recently my thoughts had been filled by Allen-kun. His faithful smile, that he still puts on even though all of us know how fake it was. I really had to ask Allen-kun about his smile when he came back. He's always hiding things from us, from _me_. I clenched my fist tightly, controlling my seething anger and hatred to his eye, _the eye_.

"_I hate that eye of yours, Allen-kun._" I remembered how I once flared my temper at Allen-kun for diving towards the Akuma to save it. My temper started to rise, remembering that incident. He's always so self-sacrificial, yet he forgets about all of us who can't bear to see him hurt… I didn't make such a big fuss when Lavi came back late from a mission, though. I was starting to wonder… was I attracted to Allen-kun?

My thoughts drifted off towards our experiences together, how he held my hand by the fingers, embarrassed even from the slightest physical contact. Such an innocent boy, probably the only one that didn't like me for my outward appearances—assuming he even likes me. What if Allen-kun was hurt during the mission? I barely contained a cry of horror, my mouth gaping wide open. I let out a muffled laugh, what am I thinking? Allen-kun can take care of himself. _I trust him._ The words of Lavi… I should trust Allen-kun too! He's probably just lost. I tried to reassure myself by repeating those words in my head. I could barely hear the faint sound of a familiar voice echoing through the hallways, "I'm home!"

Allen-kun! I thought and rushed out of my room, slamming the door so loud, I think the knob dislodged a little. Who cares, Allen-kun's back! I bounced down the hallways, heading towards the place he'll be, for sure.

* * *

I reached home, finally. Ahhh… I'm so hungry, my stomach growled loudly once again, as I remembered losing sight of Toma-san and having to find my way back home all alone! How terrible it felt, I mused. Self-pity didn't suit me. "I'm home!" I shouted loudly, hoping everyone could hear me, I liked it when they welcomed me home. I mocked myself silently, you are such an attention-seeker. Then, I thought deeper, the only attention I want is Lenalee's. The horrifying truth was, I was attracted to her. More and more each day, eventually I'll do something embarrassing. Sighing silently at myself, I headed towards the cafeteria, hoping to see Lenalee there. My stomach roared this time, pinching my stomach slightly to suppress the hunger, I scurried over towards the cafeteria. Was it left? Or right? Oh my, I should at least, know the route to the cafeteria by now… Bending through a few more dark corridors, I finally reached my destination.

I glanced up to see Lenalee and Lavi sitting down opposite each other, both laughing happily. A feeling welled up inside my tummy, suppressing the deep hunger from before. I scowled in slight irritation as I saw both of them together. Lavi noticed me, and hollered me over, "Allen! We've been waiting for you!" I ignored him, and waited for Lenalee to notice me. I had hoped for her to look at me happily too, but she just smiled at me and didn't say anything. I put on a smile to make sure none of them knew I was feeling _envious_.

Sighing silently to myself, I went to Jerry and started a long list of my orders. I leaned on the panel for a while, waiting for the dishes to be prepared. Did she notice I came back late? Probably not, not when she's so happy doing other _things._ Arghh, clenching my teeth in frustration, I reprimanded myself for thinking of such things. I'm supposed to be a gentleman, always be on best behaviour in front of your friends, that's what I learnt from Mana.

I balanced the two trays of dinner on my hands as I headed over towards Lavi, and Lenalee. Settling down beside Lavi, I looked over at the two of them, an awkward silence filling the empty tensions in my stomach. Deciding to lighten up the mood, "Itadakimasu!" I said, before starting to gobble up my food. Despite that, the silence still filled the air. Pausing to swallow my food, "What's wrong, guys?" I questioned. Did I do something wrong? Ahh…

"Nothings wrong, Allen, we," Lavi paused for a while, pointing at Lenalee and then at himself, "were just wondering if you would miss us from your _long_ and wonderful trip!" Lavi grinned widely, obviously trying to be sarcastic.

"Eh…" I ruffled my hair slightly, "I missed all of you." I said, stealing a glance at Lenalee. Smiling as best as I could, I silently went back to eating. Lenalee and Lavi continued to chat about various things while I gobbled up my last few dishes. Mmmm! _Delicious!_ My, Jerry's getting better and better each time. The dangos taste SO delicious! I laughed happily at myself, I finished all the food in 4 minutes. Record timing!

"Allen-kun's finished already?!" Lenalee was shocked. She appears to be shocked every time she sees me eat. It appears she still doesn't quite get used to me yet, and here I was, gullible me, hoping she may, even the slightest bit, liked me. I accidentally dropped my smile for a short moment, before smiling again.

"Yup! Jerry's cooking is better each time!" I exclaimed, as much joy in my voice as much as possible. I tried to emphasize the last part so Jerry could hear it. Both Lavi and Lenalee looked at me with concern, it appears they both noticed the sloppy drop in my smile. This isn't good, I don't want to burden my friends. I smiled once again, trying to reassure them that I was alright.

"Allen-kun, can you come with me for a while?" Lenalee said, her tone serious, yet gentle and calm. I felt _the blush_ bloom on my cheeks as I thought about it, Lenalee and I, together? I felt rather overjoyed, yet nervous about the outcome.

"Sure." I replied, smiling ever-so-sweetly. Lavi nudged me lightly, winking at me and giving me a thumbs up. I could just imagine him saying, _go get her, Allen!_

We both stood up and left the cafeteria, I didn't know where we were headed, so I just followed Lenalee. We walked side by side down the dim lit hallways, I felt so tempted to slide my hand into hers, but knowing she would react in a negative, profound, unwanted manner… I kept my hands to myself. The silence was killing me, though. "Lenalee, are you alright?" I asked, mouthing my concern. She looked up at me, beamed happily, and continued walking.

_Mana taught me to walk, anyway_. As we walked along with the silence, Lenalee suddenly came to a halt at a balcony, the view was beautiful, the moon hung low that night, glistening in the dark, yet sparkling, sky. "I was so worried about you, Allen-kun." Lenalee mumbled slightly. I could tell she was rather disappointed at something.

"Sorry to make you worry, Lenalee." I bowed a little, hoping she'll accept my forgiveness. "At least I managed to find my way back to you." I said, grinning at her. Oh, wait. What did I just say? She looked at me in confusion, contemplating what I meant.

I stuttered, "E-eh.. Er-rr.. I mean, I managed to find my way back home. Yes, back home." I corrected myself, struggling not to blush. I can't believe I just said that. "Sorry, Lenalee." She looked up and smiled at me, shaking her head as if to say, _it's okay._

I placed my elbows on the edge of the balcony, staring at the moon. "It's a beautiful night, Lenalee." I said, trying to strike a conversation. If there was something I was bad at, it was talking to Lenalee alone without a mission.

"It sure is." Such a blunt reply… I glanced over at her, her dark emerald locks hid her violet eyes from my view. It didn't really make a difference, I was already familiar with how it looked like. She was still focused on the view, though, as if waiting for me to say something. I looked towards the direction she was focused at, the tall trees, the stars. All fit in to portray a beautiful scene.

"How tall the trees, how bright the stars, and how beautiful you are, Lenalee." I gazed over towards her, it was time to make a move. At that moment, we both stared at each other, into each other's eyes.

"You're too kind, Allen-kun. Tell me, why do you keep smiling?" Before I could shrug slightly, "This is a serious question, okay?" I nodded obediently. It was rare that Lenalee was asking such serious questions alone.

I started to smile automatically, "It's a secret." Her eyes flared in frustration for a brief moment, before returning to it's previous, expressionless expression. Soon, she started to pout. _Cute._ "Well, Lenalee, I smile so that my friends don't worry about me." I stated, and smiled once more.

"Is that so?" she flared in anger. "It makes us more worried."

A rhetorical question, that was. I feel so tempted to say _I love you_. I tried mouthing the words silently, yet failed. Apparently, she noticed, and stared at me curiously. "What's wrong?" I shouldn't be such a gutless coward, maybe she does have feelings for me. Then I remembered how she was enjoying herself with Lavi, looking at the current situation, she probably enjoys herself more with Lavi… My eyes burned with jealousy for a second, before I concealed it.

"What's wrong, Allen-kun?" She requested an honest answer, but how could I tell her I was jealous?

"Well, e-er, I guess I was slightly envious of Lavi." I shrugged, that didn't turn out _that_ badly. She giggled softly, before using her finger to pinch my face lightly.

"Allen-kun's so silly." She said, giggling never ending. "What about Lavi can you be jealous about?"

"How happy you are around him." I said that so simply, as if it didn't matter if she heard it or not. I felt my face flushed in embarrassment. Her giggling stopped, and she removed her hand from my face, and slid her two arms around my neck.

"Don't be jealous, Allen-kun." She smiled happily, "Can't you see I'm happy when you're around? I missed you so much when you were gone, Allen-kun." She looked like she was going to cry. I could barely control my blush, as I started to tense up from the enormous amount of physical contact. She was almost hugging me, _Lenalee._

"Lenalee, I-I like you." I blurted out. Expecting a look of anger or irritation on her face, and her withdrawal from my neck, I looked down in guilt. How did my conscience let me say that? She probably didn't feel the same way to anyone. There was no movement. Maybe she's angry at me for saying such things. I clenched my fist in anger, how can we remain friends after she knows how I feel? As if knowing what I was thinking, her slender arms withdrew as I sighed in failure.

Before I could apologize, she tilted my chin up and pulled me in to a kiss. My whole body flinched from the contact. I hadn't expected such a thing. Those soft lips on mine, what should I do? I slid my arm around her waist and returned the kiss. It was a shy kiss from both of us. Suddenly, a ear-piercing shriek filled our home, "ALLEN-KUN YOU OCTOPUS!!"

We broke apart, as Lenalee sighed, so did I. "At least I found you, Lenalee." I said, before smiling at her and hugged her tightly. "I'll always find you when I'm lost."

She grinned and whispered into my ear, the hot breath tickling the tip of my ear, "I'll make sure you never get lost again." And she pulled me in once again, _the Devil_ just a few corridors away.

* * *

**I know it sucked C Anyway, review! ) Thanks to Muffiemaster for the idea . **


	7. Enjoy Detest

A/N: I'm sorry if this wasn't very good. I'm trying a different style of writing. Italics are flashbacks, by the way. (Unbold) Anyway, hope you guys liked it! (Sorry, Lavi fans. I kind of bullied him in this chapter)

runs from a horde of Lavi fangirls

"HEY! AT LEAST HE DIDNT HAVE LENALEE!"

fangirls stop

"He still has chomesuke, though."

fangirls disappear, before appearing around me, they jump at me an--

**It's obvious Lavi **_**likes**_** Lenalee. Everyone who knows him would expect him to go 'Strike!!' and gleam in delight at any girl with a pleasing form, and everyone knows Lenalee has the most slender body, the nicest legs, and the brightest smile. The reason why Lavi doesn't go all high when he sees Lenalee, is because he likes her.**

**Or maybe it's because of Komui.**

**Well, forget about it. Lavi tends to flirt around with Lenalee.**

"Lenalee, you need to be more strict when it comes to holding hands, you know? Or else everyone would take advantage of that, and hold your hand!" _Lavi teased, flailing his arms playfully before a fist of anger smashed into his face. Allen had been holding Lenalee's hand after the mission, as her feet was injured and she was limping slightly._

"Allen, what's that for?!" _Lavi recovered quickly from the blow_. "Or is it because you like Lenalee?"

_Allen's face turned red as he struggled to find a reply, before sighing in defeat._ "Lavi, don't say such embarrassing things!" _Lenalee was blushing furiously as well, Lavi just smiled amusingly, keeping his disappointment to himself._

**And Lenalee **_**doesn't like**_** it at all.**

_I shrugged in annoyance, still smiling, though. Lavi just gets on my nerves sometimes, always teasing me, it's as if he's trying to get my attention. Next time I'll just ignore him! Hmmph!_

**There's one more thing Lenalee **_**detests**_**, Rou Fa. Yes, I addressed Rou Fa as a thing.**

_As we headed over through the ark towards the Asian Branch, three young adults were waiting to welcome them. _"Allen-kun, glad you came to visit!" _A navy-blue headed girl, with two disgusting ponytails, disgusting. I glanced over at Allen, surprised he came to terms with such a person._

"E-eh.. Glad to visit." _Allen forced out a laugh, before looking at me. I blushed at his sight, he was giving me the typical "I'm sorry" look. It appears he knew how I felt, and she actually called Allen-kun, 'Allen-kun'. That's only for me to call._

_I smiled sweetly at Allen-kun, before pushing him playfully from behind, making sure that woman saw what I was doing. Allen didn't resist, and just looked back in confusion and following the flow of my push. __**(OMG that sounded weird.)**_

_I smirked in success as I saw the rage flush through her face as she saw how close Allen-kun and I were. Somehow, something told me to glance at Lavi, behind me, his footsteps were rather heavy as he followed us. Was he disappointed? Oh well, who cares, Allen-kun's happy!_

**Allen doesn't really **_**detest**_** anything, he's too kind to be that way. But if there's one thing he **_**didn't like**_**, it was seeing Lenalee cry.**

_6 exorcists gathered in one room, as they sat in a circle, still discussing on a certain topic, before the red-head suggested, _"Let's play truth or dare!" _He grinned wide, causing a rise of suspicions from the others. However, no one declined, and that resulted, in a sobbing Lenalee, when Lavi asked her how she feels when her brother broke the leg of the last person that held her hand. Being Lenalee, she felt so guilty towards the finder, she started to sob. Allen had then slid an arm around Lenalee and patted her back, comforting her._

_Being shot with angry glares from all directions, Lavi decided to change the topic, and went over to the next person, Allen. _"Allen, truth or dare?"

_Allen contemplated for a while… Dare, and Lavi will ask him to do weird, unexpected things. Truth, and he just needed to tell __truth. _"Truth."

_Lavi started to think for a while, before asking, _"Why do you always blush around Lenalee?" _The same large grin appeared. No wonder Lavi wanted to play truth or dare._

_Allen's thoughts had been filled by the words 'Tell the truth', 'Lenalee's playing, don't cheat.' When the question came, he didn't really process the situation, and blurted out, _"Well, you see… Lenalee's the first girl around my age that I've actually met, I don't really know about girls. So…"

_Lavi tapped his fingers on the floor, unsatisfied. _"Well, Lenalee's kind and nice, so, it's just proper to be a gentleman around her…"

_Allen shot a questioning look at Lavi, who returned it by tapping his fingers once again._

_Grimacing slightly, _"I'm sure everyone l-likes Lenalee, so…" _Allen looked at Lavi again, yet received the same, silent reply._

_Allen ground his teeth silently, _"I'm not used to being around girls." _Allen was determined that he wouldn't let out any more about himself. But this was more than enough, Lenalee had stopped crying, and was blushing. Allen looked over at her, before turning a few shades redder._

"Oh, I see." _Lavi said firmly. He wasn't laughing, nor was he in a happy mood. Although he was smiling…_

_After the game, everyone had left, Allen gripped Lavi's arm hard, _"Don't ever make Lenalee cry again." _Allen's eyebrows formed a sharp 'V', while Lavi trembled in slight fear. _"Alright, Allen, take it easy!" _Lavi prodded Allen softly. Before Lavi could say anything else, Allen stomped out of Lavi's room, and rushed over towards Lenalee, making sure she was fine._

**Everyone knows Allen **_**likes**_** Lenalee, too. The way he acts around her, blushing so easily, holding her hands for the slightest reasons. Flushing red when Lavi teases him, it wasn't hard to miss. The times when Allen and Lenalee went on missions together, the care and concern they had for each other.**

**Even after recovering from severe injuries, the first thing Allen always asks for was, "How's Lenalee?"**

"**Is Lenalee alright?"**

"**Where's Lenalee?"**

"**What kind of treatment is Lenalee getting?"**

**And more of that sort of questions, before sighing contentedly and sliding back onto the bed, or whatever he was lying on before that.**

**It was obvious, when he constantly stole glances at Lenalee, sometimes gazing at her so intently, he forgot to continue his meal. It was at times like this, when Lavi would butt in and tried to attract Lenalee's attention, much to the annoyance of Allen.**

"Allen, aren't you supposed to be eating?" _Lavi sent a curious look flying towards the face of Allen, who got pulled out of his trance, staring at Lenalee. He immediately turned towards his food and began gobbling his food up. Lenalee on the other hand, would shrug Allen's blush as a side-effect of eating too fast._

"So, Lenalee, you're starting to eat more! Don't you think it'll affect your wonderful figu-"

_A white fist met his face again. _"Ouch, Allen! Didn't I tell you that you were supposed to be eating?" _Lavi twitched his eyebrows, making Allen blush furiously, and of course, Allen went back to eating to hide his blush from Lenalee._

**It was at times like this, that Lenalee **_**enjoyed **_**a lot, how Allen stood up for her, how he got angry at Lavi for making fun of her, how he got jealous when she put her attention on Lavi. Recalling this one, out of the few times, when Allen got jealous.**

_!#!#!#!#()!)+!)+!#+!#+!#!+#!+#_

As Lavi and I sat opposite each other, after a sumptuous lunch, Lavi spoke up, "You haven't seen Allen, have you? I thought he came back from that mission a while ago… Shouldn't he be in here somewhere?" Lavi shot glances around the cafeteria, searching for Allen, to no avail.

Lavi was right. Where was Allen? Shouldn't he be eating with us? Smiling happily and carrying two large trays of food onto a table? Where was he? I looked around frantically, trying to find Allen. He was the reason I came to the cafeteria.

There he was. Sitting alone, at the corner of the cafeteria. Who would expect that? He didn't have as many plates or bowls in front of him as he normally would. What was wrong?

"There he is," I pointed a finger at Allen, so Lavi could see. "He looks so sad. Let's go over!" I said, beaming happily and bouncing over towards his table.

"Allen-kun, Allen-kun!" I exclaimed joyfully, like a child. He looked up at me, surprised. "Why are you eating all alone, Allen-kun?" I questioned, still smiling heartily. I looked behind me for a short while, to see if Lavi had followed me, he was right behind me.

He looked up innocently, before ruffling the back of his hair and smiling sweetly, "Well, I didn't want to interrupt you two," He said, before glancing over towards the benches opposite of him, implying that we could take a seat. Was Allen-kun jealous? I turned over to look at Lavi, who was shocked from Allen-kun's reply.

Allen-kun was looking at his food, smiling softly. He was disappointed, for sure. "Allen-kun, we were waiting for you, you know. If I didn't know you were coming to the cafeteria, I probably wouldn't have talked with Lavi for such a long time, you know." I could feel myself blushing, but it was alright, as Allen-kun was also blushing.

I smiled up brightly.

**So the three of ****them sat there, talking and discussing happily, well… Not all of them were happy. It was mainly Allen and Lenalee talking to each other, so, someone **_**had**_** to feel left out.**

**Allen and Lenalee enjoys each other, the things they detest may be different, but there was **_**someone**_** they both ignored when they had each other.**

**That was Lavi.**

Sorry Lavi fans, i know it's just after his birthday and everything.. But.. / Who cares. I decided to leave Komui out of the picture for a while. Hope you guys liked it! Review please (:

Tell me if it was good or not .

* * *


	8. Hear See

**Hope you like it (: I still think I suck at fight scenes, so sorry if the fighting seemed slightly less descriptive or whatever XD**

* * *

"_I heard Allen and Lenalee were getting along rather well, you know." Said a Finder, his cloak covering most of his face, all Komui wanted to know, was whether it was true, his eye glint evilly, as his mind entertained thoughts and imaginations on a screaming Allen Walker, arm vibrating more than 10,000 times a second._

"_You mean the two most famous exorcists?!" The second Finder replied, "I thought they had it going for a long time already!" Komui's jaw dropped low, surely Lenalee didn't agree with this! She wouldn't abandon her brother, would she?_

_The two Finders continued their gossip, unaware of the octopus-exterminator located right behind the pillar, oblivious to how important this was, in the act of changing Komui's mindset._

**I will find out! I frowned in determination, unwilling to step down, for Lenalee's sake, I will find out the truth about Allen and Lenalee!**** I thought about it for a while, Lenalee probably doesn't know about that octopus Allen, so I'll need some help from my fellow octopus-haters! I grinned evilly, after all, I had just the perfect squad to send out, and I'll prove that Allen is an octopus to Lenalee!**

**I leaped up in success, "Reever-san, Johnny, Sixty-five, and… Lavi!" I grinned happily, Allen was going **_**down**_**!**

**My perfect plan came into action when Allen and Lenalee were sent on a confidential mission to Northern Ireland, the protestants and Catholic's riots had ended abruptly, suspicions of Akuma were evident, I could send them on a mission, and spy on them. There would probably be no Noah there, after all. At most, a level 3 or so, but Allen could take on level 3s easily… No worries. What about Lenalee?! She fought with a Level 4 alone, she can do this! I can't doubt my own sister, can I? It'll be approximately 30 chance that there'll be level 3s, anyway.**

**Best of all… We can all spy on them easily. I gleamed in delight. Lenalee will be delighted, after knowing what I'm doing for her good!**

Allen walked towards the cafeteria, it was the meeting area for Allen and Lenalee. "Ah, Lenalee!" Allen smiled, "Good morning." Lenalee looked up, glad that she met Allen this early in the morning, the grumpy morning mood left her instantaneously.

"Good morning, Allen-kun!" Lenalee beamed, "Are you ready to leave?" she inquired, before hearing a loud growl from Allen's stomach. Allen blushed in embarrassment, before ruffling his hair.

"Sorry, Lenalee. We could head out now if you want to." He smiled thoughtfully, before Lenalee shook her head, and pushed Allen onwards, towards the target!

"Jerry, good morning!" Allen cried happily, "I would like a…"

Lenalee was smiling as she shook her head in astonishment while walking towards one of the tables to sit, waiting for Allen. She still couldn't imagine how Allen-kun's stomach could contain such a humongous amount of food. Not long later, Allen arrived, with the same two trays of food, before gobbling them up in break-neck speed. Lenalee just blinked in surprise, before they both cleared the dishes together, Lenalee gratefully helping despite Allen's protests.

"**Looks like it's still alright…" I grinned. Allen was bound to do something worthy of my wrath sooner or later. Little did I know, the squad members ****I chose, were all on Allen's side.**

"Lenalee," I tugged at her arm, she was going the wrong direction, "We have to go by train, the ark doesn't have a room opening towards Northern Ireland yet." Lenalee opened her mouth in shock.

"Wow, Allen-kun, it's the first time you chose the right direction!" She grinned, before sticking her tongue out like a child, she looked so cute. I blushed slightly, refusing to entertain thoughts about Lenalee, who was older than me, being cute.

_**Allen, that's one close move**__**…**__**If you had tugged a little harder… All hell would've broken loose! No, but I must catch him red-handed, so Lenalee has no choice but to watch Nii-san protect her! **_

**I let out an evil chuckle, as squad Octopus follo—stalked the pair till they reached the docks, nothing suspicious so far.**

I stretched out my hand to usher Lenalee into the boat, smiling generously. She slid into the boat gracefully, before I stepped into the boat, trying to soften my footsteps as much as possible so the boat didn't sway too much, which would cause discomfort to Lenalee. I signaled to the finder that I could steer, it was Toma, after all. He knew that I liked to maneuver the boat, he turned over towards me and smiled politely through his mask that covered the bottom half of his face.

I steered the boat all the way out, before taking a short walk towards the train station, and waited for the train. Throughout the whole boat ride, I couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable, as if someone was watching me from the back. I shrugged it off as a bad day, before helping Lenalee off the boat.

I offered to help her carry her briefcases, stretching out my arm politely and smiling, she hesitated for a while, had I angered her? My hand twitched slightly, as I looked at her, confused. What was it she wanted? "Allen-kun," she started, "Even though I said you weren't as polite as before, you need not act like such a gentleman in front of me, you know?" She giggled joyfully, as she nudged me playfully.

I could feel the warmth in my cheeks as I replied, "Well, I hope you can accept my offer to help, anyway." Smiling casually, she returned the smile and placed her briefcases in my hands. The last time I carried her briefcase, it was when she left them at the gate, and I had apologized to her, as she reprimanded me. I shook the head out of my mind, only to find Lenalee staring at me with curiosity now. I tousled my hair slightly, smiling innocently.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee asked, frowning a little bit now. The train 'choo-choo'ed to a stop, as the doors swung open and passengers alighted hastily.

"We better get going, Allen." Oh, how much gratitude I felt towards Toma, saving me out of the tight spot. I had requested that he stopped addressing me as Walker-sama, or Walker-san, and Lenalee refused to let him call me Allen-kun. Either way, 'Allen' was just fine, too.

I smiled a silent 'thank you' at Toma before heading into the train, placing our belongs on the overhead compartments, I sat down beside Toma, facing Lenalee.

**Hehehe… Allen better watch out. His hands almost grasped hers during the 'briefcase moment'****. Somehow, one way or another, I always managed to create specific names for whatever I want to, on the spot. I chuckled evilly once again, as we took our place a few seats away, yet having a clear diagonal view of Allen and Lenalee. I looked at Squad Octopus, admiring the perfection of it. EH?! Where did Kanda come from?! It's alright, 1 more fighter to accompany Lavi in helping me to fend off the octopus!**

**Wait… Don't tell me… I drugged Kanda's food too?!**

Lenalee fell asleep so quickly, she looks like an angel when she's sleeping, I thought. Toma left a little while ago to entertain his cards, while I was unable to sleep at the moment. Gazing at the angel sitting opposite me, the train jerked slightly, as I gripped the window pane and sunk my feet into the ground, although it was impossible, to stop myself from falling, or hitting into anything. Lenalee however, didn't budge, a few strands of her hair slid from her right side, hiding her right eye, and coming close to her mouth, which was open, breathing in, and out, and in, and out, so peacefully. I smiled in comfort, just looking at her like that made me feel a strange sense of warmth and contentment. My arm moved on it's own as I leaned forward and used my index finger to move her hair away, tucking her fringe at the side once again, her eyes shot open.

Just then, my arms shot back, as my elbow hit the back of the seat hard, my arm stung in pain, as the blow landed nicely on my nerve. I felt my arm go numb, as it felt so hot, I blushed furiously as I forgot the pain and remembered her waking up. "E-eh… Sorry. Well, y-your hair was g-going into your mouth and…" I stuttered, unable to talk in proper sentences.

"It's okay, Allen-kun." She just smiled sweetly before attempting to fall asleep again. I sighed in relief, Lenalee's so understanding not to pursue the topic. Looking out of the windows, all I saw was mountains, mountains, and mountains. This boredom was killing, as my eyelids began to close…

**I FELL ASLEEP!! NO!! When I woke up, everyone else was asleep, so it didn't matter, it seems Allen is asleep too! So, he didn't do anything to my precious Lenalee! I smiled happily, Nii-san will keep you safe!**

"Allen, wake up." Toma poked me slightly, as I shot up, looking around frantically before realizing we had arrived in Northern Ireland. I looked across my seat, Lenalee was already awake, giggling at my reaction, probably. I blushed in frustration and smiled.

Carrying the briefcases, I quickened my footsteps to catch up with Lenalee and Toma, who were having a very entertaining conversation, smiling happily and laughing. "What were you two talking about?" I asked, maybe I wasn't as funny as Toma. Sighing deeply within myself, I kept my smile plastered on my face, while the two of them looked at me in an awkward manner.

"Allen-kun, Toma-san says that you were mumbling in your sleep!" She giggled, before laughing uncontrollably. I stole a glance at Toma, who nodded slightly before turning my attention back at Lenalee. "He said you were mumbling names and things you shouldn't be mumbling! Imagining Allen-kun mumbling in his sleep!" She continued laughing as I tilted my eyebrows, not recalling anything at all.

While Lenalee went to the washroom, Toma silently walked over to me, "You really shouldn't be calling her name when you're asleep." I couldn't even smile, my mouth opened wide in shock as I gaped at Toma.

"You mean… Lenalee?" I questioned, not believing him.

"Yes, and please, not when she's just opposite you. You should be glad she wasn't awake to listen to your rants about protecting her and sorts." His grin grew wider, I could see them through his mask. I felt myself flush as I put a finger over my mouth, hoping Toma wasn't the sort who would blackmail… If Komui saw that…

"Let's go!" Lenalee came back, her hands slightly damp as I drew out a piece of tissue from my free hand and offered it to her. She gladly accepted it, smiling gratefully. We headed off towards the empty streets, which looked really deserted. I looked at Toma and Lenalee with concern, Lenalee felt the same way, but Toma didn't seem surprised.

Noticing our discomfort, he kindly explained it to us, "Well, apparently the Catholics do not leave their houses due to the riots, and this is a rather deserted area, it'll be different once we enter the actual city." He stated bluntly.

We continued walking along, I didn't really noticed the route, I was stealing glances at Lenalee, who looked so pretty in her short hair, I enjoyed looking at her. All of a sudden, my eye activated, as Lenalee and I immediately activated our innocence.

"My, my… A huge catch!" A purple level 3 said, mocking us. Beside him stood around 20 other level 3s, and in front of all of them, a golden Akuma, seemingly level 3, but had the most sense of leadership among them. It point at me, and around 10 level 3s stepped up, and faced me, while the others were left to Lenalee.

**Oh my, I never expected this. It's alright! My plan is working, Allen and Lenalee can handle level 3s with no problem!** **I grinned, surely Allen was stronger than this.**

I struggled to keep up with 10 level 3s at one go, sneaking glances at Lenalee, she was handling the Akuma's well, as she moved faster than Allen, allowing her to seemingly bounce on the Akumas, she already took 1 down.

"Pay attention, boy!" one shouted, before I could react, a foot swung against my cheek as I went flying to the right, not able to dodge while flying, the others took this opportunity and attacked me.

"Clown Belt!" The white bands shot outwards, impaling an Akuma, as Crowned Clown's crown was worn, I was lucky I only got slashed in the arm slightly. Warm blood flowed out from the gaping wound, it didn't hurt much. I learnt not to look at Lenalee for no good reason anymore.

The Akuma's started charging at me, trying to surround me, yet unable to, as I rushed over towards the purple Akuma, slashing at it with my huge sword, he sidestepped it, only to meet with my boot, this level of fighting was alright.

I had better end this fast, as I was getting exhausted, there were only about 6 more Akumas left on my side. Just last through a bit more, all of them made vital mistakes which led to me destroying them. I had an idea, as I tried to lure them near me, I looked over towards Lenalee, yet watching the Akumas from the edge of my eyes. Thinking I was distracted, they charged towards me, "Clown Belt!" I cried, as I impaled the last of the level 3s. I smiled in satisfaction, level 3s certainly weren't strong enough for me or Lenalee.

Looking over towards her fight, she was fending off two level 3s, as she waltz in the air, smashing their heads and kicking their joints, I couldn't help but notice her beauty even in fighting. My thoughts suddenly turned towards the golden Akuma who was missing, I scanned the area, had he retreated? I found it, a hole in the ground, the most possible target it would go after was…

I jumped up as instinct, as the ground below me exploded, a sharp spear piercing upwards, I slashed through it, as it faded away, like mist. _Oh crap._

I sprinted over to Lenalee, who had just finished off the last few Akumas, to my horror, I could see the spearhead from the ground, as time froze slightly, I lunged at her and pushed her with as much force as possible, to get away from the blow, I twirled my body sideways at the last minute, as the spearhead sliced through my back, an agonizing pain filled me, as I moaned slightly. "Edge End!" I shouted, destroying the last Akuma, who hadn't been able to dodge after he speared me. _Sorry._ It whispered, before fading into dust. I felt my vision blurring slightly, as Lenalee appeared into my sight.

"Lenalee, are you alright?" I asked, hoping she didn't get hurt from fighting off the large number of level 3s. Lenalee smiled benevolently, nodding lightly, while crying all the while. She leaned over me, mumbling words I couldn't hear, I held her hand in mine, just then, a shadowy figure dawned upon me… **The Octopus Terminator.**

I cringed in horror, afraid he would torture me for doing something wrong, when I dared open my eyes again, Lavi, Reever, Johnny, 65 and Kanda were all staring down at me. How did reinforcements arrive so quickly? They were all mumbling, yet I didn't understand, as I fell unconscious, Lenalee's hand still in mine.

_**Back at headquarters**_

**Well, at least he protected my precious Lenalee!**

**No! I shouldn't be thinking of such things, he was on the verge of dying!**

**But he's an octopus!**

**He was willing to give out his life for Lenalee so easily!**

I didn't know which voice to listen to, to kill, or not to kill… I snuck a peek into the room, Allen still lay still on the bed, Lenalee sat beside the bed, fast asleep. Allen's eyes blinked open, as he rubbed his teary eyes with his hands, Lenalee felt the movement and woke up immediately, and intertwined her hands with Allen's.

I felt like crying out in terror and bursting into the room, but something told me I couldn't. No, I shouldn't. Allen looked up with grateful eyes, smiling pleasantly, "Lenalee, you weren't hurt, were you?"

First thing he asked, was about Lenalee. It was like this all the time, from the Rewinding Town, after the Ark, as long as he woke up, Allen would ask about Lenalee the first. **He really cared for her…**

**No! Not that octopus!**

Lenalee laughed heartily, "Of course I'm fine, you idiot!" She removed her hand from his and patted his head playfully. Allen blushed.

**Another sign, embarrassment, Allen feels flustered around Lenalee easily, at least that means he won't make fun of Lenalee, and will watch his words around Lenalee**.

**No!! I can't let Lenalee have a person like Allen!**

The silence stood, yet it wasn't an awkward silence, something more pleasant. They both sat down, looking at each other, smiling at each other.

**I hadn't seen Lenalee smile so happily like when she's around Allen. That boy was special in her eyes…**

**B-but!! But… He's Allen!! And… She's Lenalee, MY Lenalee!!**

Allen broke the silence, "So… sorry to make you worry, Lenalee." He grinned slightly and ruffled his hair. Lenalee just smiled at him, not replying in words. She lifted her hand and tidied her hair slightly.

"Allen-kun… Don't ever do that again." She said, with worry and concern lacing her words.

Allen laughed slightly, "Okay, I won't risk my life like that next time." She relaxed her shoulders, as she sighed in relief, Allen continued, "But I'm sorry," She tensed up once more, "Sorry if I can't bear to see you get hurt." Allen smiled sweetly, and Lenalee didn't know how to reply. To be happy, or angry, or scared?

**I could tell from their actions, they both liked each other a lot.**** The way he looked at her wasn't similar to the other males, whose eyes shot at her body, to her legs, then up to her face when she speaks. He looks deep into her eyes, into her soul, and vice versa.**

**But…**

**No buts! There is only one exception I can make for Lenalee: Allen Walker. If he lets her down… He'll receive what he deserves, I grinned.**

**Maybe next time, I shouldn't just believe what I **_**hear**_**, I've got to **_**see**_** it for myself.**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! STUPID SUPERVISOR! DON'T DISTURB MY PATIENTS!" The infirmary nurse screamed at top-pitch, sending Allen and Lenalee into a fray of panic.

Especially Allen.

* * *

**I tried to add in a little humour, tell me what you all think. Review, yea! . Anyway.. My birthday's coming soon D**

**You can ask me what present I want. XD hint hint**


	9. Keep Return

**May seem kind of weird. Sorry if it feels a bit rushed. X I know there was supposed to be humour in this chapter. . I'll think of something funny when I lie in bed tonight.**

**And I feel Lavi's kinda OOC.**

**..**

**Damnit -.o#**

Lenalee's birthday was today, what should I get her? I walked around the store aimlessly, staring at expensive jewelry, rings, necklaces, bracelets… My mind was getting slightly bored from the aimless sparkling things, (SORRY sparkles!) "Allen, Allen!" Lavi exclaimed, shouting playfully, "I found the perfect ring for Lenalee!"

I looked up in surprise, "You're buying her a ring, Lavi?!" I raised my voice slightly, while Lavi just nodded calmly, smiling more happily than ever before, "I thought rings were for people who were engaged…" I whispered softly to myself.

Lavi grinned, "Yup, I'm going to tell her about my feelings tonight." I gasped in shock, in horror, actually. Lavi liked Lenalee? I thought he went _Strike_ to whoever he thought looked pretty, and he never goes _Strike_ on Lenalee.

I concealed my shock and worry, before smiling happily, "Good luck to you, then, Lavi!" He nodded in gratitude before pulling my hand and pointed out to the ring happily, all the while talking about how he liked Lenalee, how long they had known each other, the experiences he had with her, and etc.

I wasn't listening, however. I couldn't get the thought of Lenalee out of my head. If Lenalee accepted Lavi…

I pictured the scene in my mind, both of them holding hands and walking into the cafeteria together, I squinted in jealousy. Arghh, I shouldn't be feeling this way, after all, she's only my best friend.

Yup, the only girl I've ever been so close to before, the one I want to be safe the most.

No, it didn't matter. Lavi was braver than me after all, and he did know her for a longer time… Lavi said something that I didn't catch, I just nodded and smiled again.

My mood went on a downslide as Lavi purchased the ring with an Emerald gem embedded in the centre of the swirls of the ring. I think Lenalee would love the ring, well… Not that I had enough money to buy a ring like that.

"Waaa!!" Lavi whined slightly, "I'm broke now!" He sighed thoughtfully, while I just laughed slightly, he didn't even treasure the fact that he had enough money!

"Well, at least you had enough to buy her something so valuable…" I murmured to myself, but Lavi caught it, I think.

I still haven't gotten a present for her, what if I couldn't find anything? I grimaced at the thought, I won't give up! Lavi headed back towards headquarters while I continued to wander around town.

As I walked around aimlessly, I strolled past a toy store, my eyes wandered around the display window, hoping to see if there was anything that Lenalee might like in the store. Then I saw it, a pair of cuddly teddy bears holding each other's hands.

Both of them had very short hair, one had white hair, and one had a dark green hair. They both looked cute and happy, smiling joyfully. Their outfits were matching, the white haired bear wore a white torso and a long blue rock-washed jean, while the other was wearing a black blouse and a dark blue skirt.

I smiled slightly, I found a wonderful gift. As I stepped into the store, the storekeeper bowed politely at me and welcomed me. Smiling heartily, I pointed towards the pair of bears and requested to buy them. "Well, sir, the display set's the only one left." He said, sighing a little sadly, "I'm sorry. I could sell them to you at a cheaper price, though." He cheered up slightly, smiling happily.

I shook my head in rejection; I didn't want to pay extra.

He understood what I meant and went over towards the window pane, while I waited in curious anticipation, while he took the bears asked, "You're getting this for a girl?"

_What?!_ I blushed slightly, and nodded once again. The old man just smirked a little and placed the bears tidily into a box. Taking out a silver sheet of paper, he placed the box on it and cut the paper by proportion, the box in the middle.

Folding two opposite sides of the wrapping paper upwards, he took some tape to tape one end onto the side it folded until, before folding the unwrapped ends inwards, while taping the ends together, there was only one side left. His hands seemingly drifted towards the last face of the box, pressing the wrapping paper down with such swiftness, he taped the last side so perfectly, I could only smile politely and admire his handwork silently, if only I could wrap gifts like that.

"Thanks, uncle. You're really great at wrapping. Maybe I could come back here to learn it some time." He smiled sweetly at me, before taking a red smooth ribbon and tying the gift ever-so perfectly, and placed the beautiful gift in my hands.

I handed him around 20 dollars, worthy of his time, patience and hard work. I thanked him once more before leaving the store, with the gift in my hands, and headed back to where I came from. Wait… Where did I come from? I looked to the left and right, but yet could not identify a single landmark. I walked back into the store to get some help, on where the 'Cafeteria' restaurant was. That was the only place in town I knew how to get to and back.

* * *

I strolled around the hallway aimlessly, as I thought about today, my birthday. Surely Nii-san made a big fuss out of it. I wanted to have a plain and simple birthday, like anyone else's birthday. Even after talking to Nii-san, he still disapproves, sometimes I wonder if his sister complex is really that bad.

I turned around the next bend, and strolled into the cafeteria, all the lights were off. I continued to walk forward, knowing there would be a surprise. All of a sudden, the lights flicked on, and the whole room went bright, a banner hung in front reading 'Happy Birthday, Lenalee!'

All the members of the Black Order were standing neatly in front, smiling happily, before Nii-san stepped out, "Happy Birthday to our Lenalee-chan!" He exclaimed, as the crowd went into a fray of happiness and joyful partying.

I looked around, finding Allen-kun, to my disappointment, I couldn't find him anywhere. Lavi and Kanda were present, so where was Allen-kun?! I scanned the area frantically, to no avail. Walking over towards my two friends, I asked them, "Have any of you seen Allen-kun?" Lavi shook his head awkwardly, as if hiding something, while Kanda paid no attention to whatever concerns Allen-kun.

Nii-san walked over towards us, "Lenalee, I want you to have this," he stretched out his arms, holding two hairclips to clip my short hair. "I still love you no matter whether your hair is long or short." He said, before pulling me into a tight brotherly hug, as I smiled affectionately and hugged him back.

"Thanks for everything, Nii-san." I pulled out of the embrace as I accepted his gift merrily. He walked over towards Reever-san and the others and started to converse happily.

"Lenalee, could you come with me for a while?" I replied by bobbing my head lightly as Lavi looked at me with a quirky expression that I've never seen before. He stretched his right arm out and led me towards the balcony Allen-kun had been caught staring out before.

"Happy birthday, Lenalee," he finally wished me. I smiled sweetly, "I would like to give you this." He said, as he dug into his pockets and took a small box out. Stretching out his two hands, I took the gift and tried to guess what was inside.

"Thanks very much, Lavi." I smiled happily and shook the small box beside my ear but couldn't hear anything. I shrugged in disappointment as Lavi looked at me with worry, so it was something fragile.

"You know, you can just o-open it." He said, waving his hands forward to prompt me to open it. Was he blushing?

I opened the box, to find a beautiful ring that had a Dark Emerald embedded on top, no wonder he didn't want me to shake the box. I was about to put it on, when my thoughts drifted towards Allen-kun. Should I be doing this? I thought about it for a while, I didn't like Lavi in that manner… Would I give him a wrong impression if I wear the ring?

I looked at him with a soft smile, "Lavi, I'm sorry, I can't accept it." He looked rather disappointed.

"E-eh, it's a-alright then. Y-you could just keep it a-and decide if you want it or not tomorrow." He blurted out before turning away to leave; a slight pout on his lips.

Before he could go, I reached out and grabbed his hand, "Have you seen Allen-kun?" I asked, and he stared at me, perplexed.

"So, it's because of him, right?" He asked, frowning slightly, a tone of jealousy in his voice. How should I reply him? I felt like nodding, yet… I wasn't sure.

The result was a peculiar diagonal movement of my head. "I'm sorry, Lavi… Please understand. Anyway, where is he?" I questioned, lacing my words with more force.

He cowered in slight fear, "I went out with Allen today to buy your gift, and I left first." He said. Then it dawned upon me, was Allen-kun lost? I looked at Lavi with gentle eyes before turning my back towards him and running back towards the cafeteria, perhaps he really was lost.

Right when I entered, I saw him panting at the doorway, panting heavily and sweating profusely. His gaze caught mine as he beamed up, and ran over towards me, "Lenalee!" he cried, "Sorry I'm late…" his voice drifted off.

"It's alright, Allen-kun. I'm glad you're here." I smiled.

He started to blush lightly as he held out his both hands, "Happy birthday, Lenalee. I'm glad to have met a person like you." To my surprise, he did not look away, but kept his eyes on me, for that short moment, we stared into each other's eyes. I loved Allen-kun.

Reaching out to take the gift, Lavi's box was still in my hand. I noticed Allen-kun's slight disappointed, as he saw the box. "That was from Lavi, right?" He pointed at the box in my left hand, and stole a small glance at the well-wrapped gift in my right.

I nodded slightly, before smiling happily, "Thanks Allen-kun, I appreciate it a lot." He blushed slightly and ruffled his hair.

"Hope you liked it. I didn't wrap it, actually, the storekeeper helped to wrap it for me." He smiled, "I didn't know there were such kind people outside." He smiled sweetly, before blushing slightly as I started to unwrap the present, leaving Lavi's gift on one of the tables.

While I unwrapped his gift, Allen-kun said guiltily, "I'm sorry, Lenalee. I couldn't get something as… valuable as a ring. And I wasn't sure if it was suitable…"

Finally unwrapping the gift, I opened the box slowly, while Allen-kun trembled in nervousness, I took the gift out, it was two teddy bears, one with green hair, one with white hair, holding hands.

"It's really cute, Allen-kun. I like it a lot." I pulled him into a hug, where he tensed up all of a suddenly and slowly put his hands around my back.

As we both pulled away, I saw him glance over at the box, as his eyes flashed a slight disappointed before smiling at me, "You don't have to see the bears as you and I if you don't want to," a sad smile on his face, "hope you liked it, Lenalee." He smiled brightly again as his stomach roared in ferocious hunger. Where he blushed slightly and grinned innocently.

"You must be hungry, let's go get something to eat." I said, smiling as I held his hand like the two bears and I hugged them and tucked Lavi's gift into my pocket.

Our hands separated as I went to take a seat, while Allen-kun ordered his dinner. Soon, he was carrying two huge trays of food, lunging at his dinner while I fiddled with the bears, patting their heads and tugging their hands.

"Their cute, aren't they?" Nii-san was right beside us. "You two look exactly like it." He finished off, giving a death glare at Allen-kun. I could feel the warmth in my cheeks as Allen-kun blushed too. Nii-san left us to talk to each other as he went back to chat with the others. Allen-kun looked rather uncomfortable.

"Just ignore him, Allen-kun." I said, hiding my disappointment.

Allen-kun looked up from his food, "Lenalee, I'd love to hold your hand more often next time." I flushed red as I looked down at the table, holding hands with Allen-kun…

"But it's alright, I… W-well, I…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's alright if you don't feel anything," he said, turning his gaze towards the food, "I like you, Lenalee…" Was is easier for him to confess to the food? I was rather shocked, to be honest, yet I felt so happy. He went back to his food, as if he hadn't seen anything.

I smiled happily, "I like you too, Allen-kun." I heard him choke on his food.

"Then… what about Lavi?" He inquired, eyes peering curiously at me.

"Well, I told him that I didn't like him that way." I said. He looked at me with a soft smile, before going back to eat.

After that meal, Allen-kun walked me back to my room, hand in hand, as I hugged the bears tightly in my arms, it was a symbol of Allen-kun and I. I'm going to _keep_ it safely in my room _forever_.

I'm going to _return_ that ring to Lavi tomorrow, I thought, as I drifted off into happiness, as I felt Allen-kun's hand encasing mine.

* * *

**Take that, Lavi! )**

**Muahahaha. Anyway.. Told you Lavi and Komui was OOC . Who cares, the AllenxLenalee's there XD**

**Review! (: Goodnight, people!**


	10. Protective Protecting

**Sorry for the slow update, exam results are out! (:**

**And my birthday's coming soon! Anyway, for the first time, I'm trying to force myself to write even when i'm not really... out of the block yet. Tell me if I should do that next time I have a writer's block. /**

**And it's my first time trying to write in Kanda's POV. )**

* * *

I sat down, cross-legged on the Japanese bamboo mat, meditating on the recent events, Lenalee was emotionally unstable, and that ass moyashi was injured in the infirmary, while Lavi's being retarded all day long.

I wonder what's wrong with moyashi, that stupid bastard, he's been doing stupid things since _that_ day. The day where Lavi and Lenalee went out together for one whole day, and that stupid moyashi couldn't do anything but cower in his room and whimper like a dog, whining and complaining to me while I was trying my best to meditate and keep my calm, how noisy it was.

"_Kanda, can I meditate with you?" Allen knocked on my door, requesting something I never had expected him to do.__ His voice was a deeper tone than usual, for one of the first few times since I came to the order, I had a shock of my life._

"_Che." I mumbled, as he entered the room, closing the door softly. For quite some time, he settled down, imitating my stance and position, this was getting on my nerves._

"_Idiot moyashi, stop imitating me." I ordered, expecting to rebut with his usual tantrums and loud voice, instead, I felt his gaze move away from my back as I continued meditating. There has to be something wrong._

_After around an hour of silence and meditation, with the occasional sighs from moyashi, it was a peaceful afternoon, yet, something was wrong with him, for sure._

"_Moyashi, what's wrong?" I asked, not showing a hint of concern in my voice, not at all._

"_Nothing, Kanda, I should be going off now." He said, not even bothering to look at me. "Maybe Lenalee's back already…" he murmured to himself, as he stood up quietly and walked out of the door with heavy footsteps. So that's what he's so depressed about, Lavi and Lenalee… That kid doesn't know how to meditate at all, meditation's supposed to calm your mind from such annoying thoughts._

_That Lenalee, I better warn her about this, going out with Lavi so easily without saying a word to moyashi… Maybe she doesn't know anything about moyashi after all. No matter how obvious it is, she still doesn't know one bit about how moyashi feels about her. __**Che**__._

_And that Lavi, I better give him a scolding, hurting the moyashi so much, he's so protective of Lenalee, yet forgets about moyashi totally. If I were to choose who should have the right of protecting Lenalee, it should be that naïve moyashi. That Komui can't choose his bodyguards right._

That was 1 week ago, and throughout the week, that ass moyashi has been screwing with his missions, messing them up, and one by one— totally useless. I can't imagine what will happen today, I bet he'll screw it up again.

I looked up at the clock, gonging loudly, it was 2 in the afternoon, where's everyone? Shouldn't they be at the docks by now? I walked pass the turn and saw only Lenalee there.

Che, late again, stupid bastards. Just then, Lenalee spotted me as she raised her hand, smiling.

"Hi Kanda!" she hollered me over, her face turning more serious all of a sudden, "Don't you think Allen-kun has been acting weird lately?"

I wanted to punch her, yet I couldn't hit a girl. What a dumb question, I want to say, **it's your fault you stupid bitch**. Yet, that would be too blunt. Che. I'll just leave her to find out.

I shrugged my shoulders as I leaned against the dark walls of the docks, waiting for moyashi and Lavi. Lenalee was obviously unsatisfied with my answer, as she folded her arms and looked away from me with a pout. I always knew she was stupid, but not to this extent. Maybe I should give her a hint.

"Moyashi was just being himself ever since you and Lavi went out." I said, glaring at her for a short while before staring back at the dark canal. Maybe that would've helped her get some brains, dumb shit.

Her expression changed to one of shock and surprise, as if she had no clue about how moyashi felt about the outing. She didn't have anything to say, looking down at the floor with remorse and guilt. Plan worked, now she and moyashi must talk privately, and that asshole rabbit must not interfere, even though that Komui bastard and Lavi are working together, maybe I should just kill them both. Che, the two protective little whiners.

"_Allen, you little bean sprout." Lavi said, pulling Allen forcefully into an alley, before pushing him against the wall and holding him by the collar, "Don't you dare get close to Lenalee." He said, with a deathly tone, adding more force with his glare. The poor white-haired kid just stared back in confusion, before __bobbing his head up and down slightly, while Lavi just left Allen there, and stomped back to his room without a word._

_The next day, Lavi was his playful self again, as if nothing ever happened the other night, but whenever Allen got close to Lenalee, be it just sitting beside her, or looking at her, Lavi would butt in, forcefully, maybe slapping Allen on the back hard, while laughing and smiling, using his teases so Lenalee wouldn't know he was serious._

"Yu!" Lavi cried out, I could already imagine his face splattered against the wall, impaled by Mugen. I placed my hands at the hilt, while I looked back at him with a cold glare.

"Shut up, I'll kill you." He shrugged back in fear. Che, he does this all the time, yet he doesn't at all know that I'm really serious now about protecting moyashi.

The rabbit hopped over beside Lenalee who was looking down. It looked at her with concern before glaring at me, trying to warn me not to do anything to her. What a dumbass Lavi, the only one he can pick on is moyashi. Useless bastard.

Just then, moyashi walked towards us, sighing slightly. Yet, once he saw Lenalee, he brightened up his mood, making sure he looked fine in front of her. A true poker face.

"Allen!" Lavi cried, a playful tone in his voice, before pointing at a nearby plant on the floor, "Eh Allen! You've grown taller!"

"Shut up, Lavi." Allen said, before turning towards Lenalee.

"Lenalee, are you alright? You look really down today." That moyashi's just plain dumb. Che, and just as I expected, Lenalee looked up with a smile.

"I'm fine, Allen-kun." She gathered back her composure, "Since everyone's here, let's set off, shall we?" She smiled gracefully, while I nodded my head in approval, that moyashi was ignoring Lavi's painful shoves and nudges.

"Moyashi's grown taller!" Lavi exclaimed, before shoving Allen's head hard. He winced in pain, before entering the boat and was about to sit beside Lenalee, when a hand had pushed him away, to the opposite seat. I'm really gonna eat some rabbit meat today.

The moyashi just played along as if nothing was wrong, and sat opposite Lenalee, his smile concealing his pain and care for her. If anyone were to deserve Lenalee, it'd be moyashi.

I scowled in my usual annoyance. Even though I hated Lavi more than anyone, sitting beside a plant was a disgusting thing. Well, who cares, lately moyashi hasn't been so irritating anymore.

* * *

While waiting for the train to leave the station, the exact same thing happened. Bloody déjàvu, Lenalee was sitting beside Lavi again, and moyashi was sitting beside me. Worst thing was, I was facing that asshole rabbit.

I decided to leave myself out of the conversation, while the bitch rabbit was trying to scare the bloody bean sprout away from talking to Lenalee. Yet, Lenalee seemed so happy to talk to moyashi. How dumb can that rabbit get? Can't it see their in love?

Che, Lenalee fell asleep, while Lavi kept shooting glares at the moyashi, who was sneaking peeks at Lenalee. No matter how cute it may look like, it was stupid to a great extent. I frowned in disgust, how lame.

That rabbit didn't even let moyashi look at her, no wonder moyashi's so depressed. I nudged him slightly.

"Is it alright with you when he keeps doing that?" He just looked back at me with an innocent smile.

"It's nothing, I can't expect anything to happen between Lenalee and I, but since they're such good friends…" His sentence drifted off, what a naïve way of thinking.

"Che." I growled, before slipping off into the surreal dimension between the real and the fake, in other words, not letting slumber gobble me up, but letting it nibble on me.

* * *

My eyes jerked open as the train came to a halt, moyashi was the only one awake, besides me. His hand slowly drifted off towards Lenalee's shoulders, before he touched her lightly and woke her up, "We're here." He said.

Lavi's hand shot up and grabbed moyashi's wrist, "Allen you octopus!" Lavi said, smiling. Moyashi just hauled his arm backwards to remove the older boy's grip.

"Let him go, Lavi!" Lenalee reprimanded. Lavi immediately let go, while giggling happily, at least, on the outside he seemed happy.

Moyashi just ruffled his hair and waved his hands to signal his alright condition. "It's okay, Lenalee. Lavi was just playing." He smiled genuinely as she replied him with a sweet smile.

Lenalee however, noticed the red hand marks on his wrist, looking at Lavi suspiciously, we set off towards our destination, to get rid of the herd of level 3s.

* * *

As I finished off my group of weaklings, I sat down on a nearby bench, and released my activated Mugen. Moyashi was also done with his group of level 3s, but was keeping his attention on Lenalee, who was also fighting with great ease, the only one having problems was Lavi, that stupid bookman, can't even handle a few level 3s. He's the weakest among all of us, but Komui must have asked him to come along, because he was Lenalee's 'bodyguard'.

Che, stupid bastards, the more I think about it, the more I want to kill them.

All of a sudden, an Akuma's talons caught Lavi on the side, as Lavi was thrown off balance and went crashing into a nearby building. "Arghh!" he shouted.

As the few level 3s gathered their final blows, I activated Mugen and sprinted as fast as I could. I didn't really have the guts to see Lavi die, after all, we've known each other for so long, no matter how much I hate him.

The beams gathered together in one spot as Lavi tried to recover from the impact, staggering on the ground, utterly hopeless. I couldn't make it in time. Lenalee was being occupied by her last Akuma, "Lavi!!" she screamed, hoping someone would save him.

A loud screeching sound was heard, before all the attacks were released, a white form appeared in between the blast and Lavi, taking the full blow, as Lavi just watched moyashi cover for him. His eyes grew wide in horror as he watched his friend-enemy protect himself.

The light started to disperse, as Allen was kneeling on the floor, coughing out blood. His tunic was ripped apart from the blow, and his body was stained with black, burnt skin. It looked horrible, at least.

Lenalee rushed towards him, "Allen-kun!" she screamed in shock, "Allen-kun!" She knelt beside Allen who was now lying on the floor, "Lavi, quick! We've to contact headquarters!" I could see the tears forming in her eyelids, crying over something like that, how childish. Che, I went towards a nearby inn and contacted headquarters.

"Idiot, moyashi needs help." I said bluntly, "Now."

I slammed the phone and headed back towards that moyashi, why did he even save that asshole rabbit?

I thought about it for a while as Lenalee was kneeling beside an unconscious plant, crying and sobbing heavily, while the rabbit who ate the plant just sat there like a… rabbit, shocked.

* * *

I opened my eyes with much discomfort, only to find Lenalee and Lavi staring at me, where was I? I looked around slightly, ahh… a hospital room. I felt warmth in my hands, which were holding Lenalee's. I blushed slightly.

"Allen-kun, are you alright?" She said, her eyelids red and teary, I nodded quietly and smiled at her, squeezing her hand slightly. Ahhh, that smile of hers, so sweet and graceful…

Lavi was staring at me as if I was some kind of criminal, ignoring him, I kept my attention on Lenalee. "Lavi, could you go out please?" Lenalee said, "I need to talk to Allen-kun for a while."

Lavi had his suspicions as he agreed and went out sneakily. As soon as the door was shut, Lenalee stood up and sat beside me on the bed, "Allen-kun, what's wrong?"

Huh? What's wrong? "Nothings wrong, Lenalee." I smiled, trying to conceal all my worry and doubts about Lavi and her.

"Allen-kun!" She shouted, almost screamed, "Tell me what's wrong!" She demanded, as she looked down, hurt.

I sighed in guilt, I can't make Lenalee sad, "Well… It's not really much, I've been having problems with Lavi, that's all." I said, stuttering slightly, "It's not much, really." I smiled once again, yet she was unhappy with the explanation.

"Allen-kun, please forgive me for not telling you that I was going out with Lavi the other day." She looked up, pouting cutely, did she really mean it? She noticed my surprise, as she started to explain her knowledge.

"Well, Kanda told me everything, including Lavi and you." She said, before hugging me tightly. I felt the warmth rush to my cheeks as I blushed uncontrollably. Arghh, I winced in pain as the wounds shot pain through me. The pain, unbearable, the heat seared through my back, as I slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

As I woke up, this time, I saw Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda and Komui-san all right there beside the bed, chatting away.

"Nii-san! How could you do such a thing!" Lenalee frowned, what were they talking about? I sat up to listen more intently.

"It was all to protect you from perverts like him!" Komui-san cried as he shot a finger at me, I'm a pervert? What was Lavi, then?

"He's not a pervert, Nii-san!" Lenalee demanded, "Lavi's more of a pervert!"

Komui-san looked unconvinced, it seems like everyone knew everything about what's been going on.

"Oi, moyashi, why did you save Lavi?" Oh, Kanda finally talked. The eyes digging into me played no part in helping me tell the truth.

"E-eh… Well, Lenalee and Lavi were very good friends… So…" I couldn't finish it, hopefully Komui-san will be too dumb to understand what I meant.

"So, what?" Komui-san asked. Oh shit.

"Lenalee said that her world's made of her friends, if anyone of them dies… it's like a part of her world being destroyed." I said, it was true, after all…

"And Lavi's probably a bigger piece…" I mumbled to myself, yet everyone heard it. Speechless, or so I thought, as everyone slowly started to take their leave, letting me rest.

Lenalee was the last to leave, however. "Allen-kun, I'd love to spend even a second with you rather than spending a whole day with Lavi, you know." She smiled sweetly, before leaving me dazed, pondering on what she just said.

"You're at least 20 times bigger than Lavi." She whispered the last part to me, in case Lavi was eavesdropping.

I smiled sweet at her, before pulling her into a warm, innocent and simple embrace that didn't strain my wounds.

All of a sudden, my stomach growled, and somewhere very close, a very large machine called 'Komurin' growled even louder.

"Don't worry, it's my turn to protect your world. Those two protective bastards!" Lenalee said.

Since when did she become vulgar?!

* * *

**Gah, I think Lenalee's a bit OOC x so was Allen.**

**AHHH everyone of them was OOC -.- Crap, this stinks. Oh well, .**

**Review! (And next sunday's my birthday! pokepoke)**

**Write me AllenxLenalee oneshots! (: Yeaa**


	11. Push Pull

**A/N: Hope you like it (:**

* * *

_It was the final battle, Allen fought the Earl desperately, while Lenalee and the other exorcists worked together to defend against the hordes of Akuma. Allen faced the Earl, as they both grasped the huge swords in their hands, fighting with such intense focus, a normal humans wits would have been lost if his mental strength was too weak._

_Allen cried, "Are you ready, Earl?" The Earl's condescending demeanor had not lessened the slightest bit._

_"Ready when you are!" The Earl replied, his voice remaining happy and bouncy._

_They both squared off against each other in the open area. Emptying his mind, Allen grasped his sword of Exorcism. In a single bound, he crossed the distance between them and thrust his blade toward the Earl's heart._

_The Earl deflected Allen's sword, parrying and dodging, bright sparks flying from the metal as their blades grated against one another. Allen ended his flurry of attacks by leaping backwards, taking his defensive stance once again._

_They were both well matched. The Earl struck this time, and Allen evaded the sword by twisting towards the right, like a tornado. In quick succession, the Earl rained a score of heavy blows upon Allen, each of which Allen blocked or evaded, yet, having one arm less was still a disadvantage._

_The Earl found an opening and charged up a force before smashing his left fist into Allen's gut, resulting in Allen arcing forward and coughing out blood, astonished. A fierce laugh erupted from the Earl, as he wallowed in his assumed victory._

_As Allen crouched down in pain, he noticed the one and only chance to destroy the abomination, and stabbed the Earl's heart with his sword as the Earl was too engrossed in his battle cries._

_The Earl then noticed the pain in his chest, as Allen heaved the sword out of it's spot. A ear-piercing howl filled the air as the Earl's anger was brought to an all-time high, losing his conscience as he began using the last of his powers to destroy the world._

_He stood there, bleeding from his heart, as his hands were raised non-stop, as he focused on his last and final attack. Allen was rolled over on the side, exhausted from the fight, unable to move after being struck in the stomach with the energy blast from the Earl's punch._

_Just then, the Earl smirked evilly, as his body relaxed and fell forward, "I have opened the gates of hell." Allen's face expressed his shock. "I will show you pitiful humans, why you are so weak! The river has opened, blood river! No one can escape, NOTHING can escape!" The Earl kept shouting hysterically as it dawned upon Allen Walker._

**_It was just like in the prediction: He would have to choose; the authority of choice, such a great responsibility._**

_The Earl breathed his final breath as Allen relied on his large sword to help him stand and walk. Not far away, the others had finished fighting off all the Akuma, who had disintegrated after the death of their creator._

_Lenalee stood alone amongst the other exorcists, whom had left the battle immediately after they had finished with the Akuma, she was waiting for Allen._

_Allen staggered over towards the other side of the plains, a lone figure stood proudly amidst the burnt trees and ashes. A surrounding circle of red began to dawn upon the two exiles. Just as Allen was about to reach Lenalee, she fell towards the floor, injuries finally catching up with her, as scratches nd wounds started to form everywhere._

_Not giving thought to his own injuries, Allen rushed over by her side. She was lying on the floor unconscious._

_Two strong arms picked her up, as Allen carried her towards the surrounding river, which was still getting closer and closer. At the edge of the river bank, there stood a small figure, cloaked in black._

_"I am the boatman." The hooded figure proclaimed, "Only one can cross the river alive."_

_Allen looked up in horror, "Only one? What's so hard about crossing the river, sir?"_

_"The blood river?" The hooded figure, who almost looked like a doll, chuckled, "It devours all living things." His eyes glinted from within the hood. __"Yes, only one can cross, little one."_

_**So, this was the choice...**_

_"I pity you, child." The figure kept on talking, as Allen carried Lenalee, no matter how tired he was, his knees never buckled. "Love binds humans, that's what they say." A maniacal laugh filled the atmosphere, as the hooded figure stared at the two._

_"Either you, or her. Although I would suggest you." He floated in the air, drifting back and forth, as the river drew closer. Allen took a few steps back, contemplating. _

_Allen's memories flooded through his mind, as he recalled the past events with Lenalee. A life-impacting decision, it was all too easy to decide._

_**"Allen-kun! Let's go to the cafeteria together!" Lenalee smiled sweetly, while Allen felt a sense of satisfaction he could've never felt before. He'd been hoping to go eat with Lenalee alone. He nodded happily, before holding her hands, as the pair walked towards the cafeteria, smiling with indescribable joy.**_

_The memories continued to enter._

_**"Lenalee, this is for you." Allen walked out of Jerry's kitchen, his apron filled with grease stains and his face was sweating profusely. Lenalee looked back at him, before smiling happily. A wave of relieve flooded his mind.**_

_**"Thanks for cooking for me, Allen!" His doubts and hesitations of whether Lenalee would accept the cooking went unanswered.**_

_**"Enjoy your food, Lenalee." Allen said, following Lenalee towards a nearby table and sitting opposite her.**_

_**"Hmm, this tastes great!" Lenalee cried, Allen had never felt happier. "And Allen, you look so cute in your chef hat!"**_

_**Since then, he had began to cook for her, all the time.**_

_He also began to recall those truth or dare games they played all the time._

_**"My dream?" Lenalee asked. Everyone around her just nodded. Allen was looking at her with a nervous expression.**_

_**"Errr, well..." Lenalee shook her head from nervousness, trying to turn down the question. "I guess, my dream is made up of many small things!"**_

_**"Eating Allen-kun's food everyday," Allen blushed, "Saying goodnight to Allen-kun at night," Allen twitched, as his face grew redder. "Saying good morning to Allen-kun in the morning," Allen winced in excitement, "Talking nonstop with Allen-kun, and every other things. I treasure them all!" Allen was on the verge of bursting out in joyful tears, Lenalee was smiling happily, as the pair, not yet a couple, sat beside each other.**_

_**Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves, it had been such a wonderful sharing. Yet, everyone had noticed, she only mentioned Allen.**_

_And all the times people tried to help to see if Lenalee liked Allen that way._

_**"Lenalee, what do you think of Allen?" Cloud questioned, they were both in the bath, Cloud and Lenalee, while Allen was in his room, listening closely to the speaker Cloud gave him.**_

_**Lenalee stuttered slightly, "Do you think of him as just a very good friend?" Lenalee nodded.**_

_**"Yup, we're best friends!" She said. Allen drifted onto the bed, a sound feeling of failure swept through the room.**_

_**"Well, i guess that's true." Cloud said, "After all, you two aren't compatible at all!" Lenalee looked at her, perplexed.**_

_**"He doesn't deserve a beauty like you!" Cloud chuckled, "He's so timid and soft, not an ounce of manliness in him!"**_

_**At this point, Lenalee was overflowing with emotion, standing up in the bath, "No, that's taking it too far!" She shouted. "Allen-kun carried be back from the mission today!"**_

_**Cloud burst out in laughter, "Oh really? He didn't drop you?"**_

_**Allen drooped even lower, Cloud was harsh.**_

_**"Of course not!" Lenalee cried, "Allen-kun's shoulder is very broad. It made me feel very safe." Lenalee said, even Cloud was shocked this time.**_

_**Allen crouched on his bed, too engrossed to notice how awkward he looked, pressing a speaker against his ear. "Allen-kun was covered in injuries too. So.." Lenalee was on the verge of crying, "Allen-kun has manliness in him!"**_

**_Allen lied down on his bed, unable to move, as his heart beat so hard and fast, it was starting to ache, in a happy way._**

_"After all, it'll be pointless if the one in the boat can't row." The hooded figure said. Allen bent low in thought, there was only one way._

_Allen laid Lenalee down on the boat, the boatman still floating around in the air, "Then..." Realisation hit him. "I see. Child, although it may seem pointless to tell you now, my name is Katsuro. I'm honoured to have met a man like you." Allen just looked back and smiled, he had to get Lenalee back safely._

_"Just a river, just a river." Allen told himself once again, as he began to step deeper into the water, the red liquid eating through his flesh, the pain overwhelmed Allen's senses. For a moment, he almost forgot about Lenalee._

_Determination filled his mind, as he start to walk through the water, **pushing** the boat, the target: The opposite side, to escape this hell. No matter what, Allen kept on **pushing**, his muscles started to get eaten. Glancing down at his stomach, all was left was bones._

_**Pushing** all horror and pain out of his mind, Allen kept pushing, while at the other side, everyone stood, the Human world. Allen was already halfway there. Seeing the faces of everyone, Allen wanted to let go and trust his friends._

_Yet, he knew, he was the only one who would do this for Lenalee. Not even Komui would do this. Allen gritted his teeth, as the unconscious Lenalee lay peacefully on the boat._

_**A bit more, a bit more, a bit more, a bit more.**_

_**For Lenalee, for Lenalee!**_

_Allen never gave up, the constant ups and downs resulted in a skeleton, left **pushing** the boat, moving by will power alone. The exorcist uniform still around him, while the glove was still coated around his hand. His bone hand._

_Finally, the boat came to a halt, on land. He heard the others calling out his name, as Lenalee started to wake up. She looked around the boat, unable to understand how she was alive. Then she noticed the gloved 'hand' at the top of the water._

_Happiness and relief filled her, as she noticed it was Allen's. Immediately, she stretched out her hand and grasped the hand, which curled around hers lifelessly, **pulling** as hard as she could, the skeleton began to float, all she saw was, **bones.**_

_"ALLEN-KUN!!" A ear-piercing howl emitted from Lenalee, as tears flowed freely down her eyes, "Allen-kun.." She mumbled continuously, refusing to believe what she was seeing now._

_Everyone stood a distance away, not sure of how to react. No one had expected Allen to do something like that._

_The tears drifted down from their faces, all of them, while Lenalee was pulled off the boat, dragging a pile of bones along, up on the shore. In the midst of agony and sorrow, a voice spoke._

_"Allen Walker, once a hero, always a hero." Katsuro said, before drifting off back towards the end of hell._

_A faint voice drifted about, "I love you, Lenalee. I finally, am able to truly tell you my feelings. Do not worry, even if I wasn't able to win your heart, I will protect you." The voice grew even fainter, "Forever, Lenalee."_

_"Lenalee.." The voice disappeared, leaving Lenalee crouching by the side of the bones, the skull looked like it was smiling._

_"Allen-kun," The tears dripped down through the spaces between the bones, "I've always loved you..." Lenalee sobbed, choking on her tears, "Always..."_

_"I don't want you to protect me... What's the point of me living if you aren't here!" She cried, **pulling** the glove out of the hand._

**_Miraculously, two silver rings wound around both their fingers, an emerald glow emating from the rings._**

**_"Our gift to you," A booming voice proclaimed, "You have touched the hearts of the gods."_**

_Lenalee shut her eyes as her fingers moved around the ring, feeling it's shape and texture. At least Allen loved her..._

_Wait... Why did she feel... fingers?_

_FINGERS?_

_Allen smiled up at her, "I begged the gods." He said, while Lenalee threw up the last of her tears from the wells in her eyes, while the others just stood there, once again, shocked._

_The pair hugged, truly, no matter how opposite their actions may be, they are destined to be together._

_Even the Gods agree._

* * *

**Finished, finally. Sorry for the long update. I've been reading Pastel and Parallel, and kind-of got hooked up.**

**Hoshino (Parallel character) and Yuu are both drawn so well And Mugi and Nekota are both so funny and cute D**

**Oh well, anyone knows any other school-life,romance, slice-of-life manga i can get hooked on? 0.0 Muahaha xDD**

**Do tell me, thanks very much! (just another excuse for you to review. Eheheh)**

**So, please review! Ahh.. Yuu and Mugi So sweet . Wait, this is DGM! (**

**Okay, sorry for my ramblings. Although the situation the write made it is so realistic. OMG -.- What am i saying?! THIS IS DGM!!**

**I know it's DGM .. But don't really care. -- THIS IS HOW HOOKED UP I AM.**

**Reading through 90 chapters (Why can't it release faster! Damn Pastel!) and 20 chapters (Parallel, yay it's finished) o****ver and over and over again, makes one go mad xDD**

**I think i read it 8 times.. thats.. 880 chapters .. THis weekend. Omg. NO WONDER I DIDNT UPDATE -.-**

**And i really need more manga to read, please tell me any mangas that are nice! (And well drawn)**


	12. Concentration Distraction

**Eh guys, this isn't too good, I couldn't really formulate my ideas properly and ended up writing something else from what I planned. So.. Hope you liked it.**

**May seem repetitive, Oh well.**

It all happened too quickly, just a few days ago, the funeral had taken place, the funeral for _him._ Allen Walker, 'Destroyer of Time', the one and only 'Allen Walker'. I sat up on my bed, it's the fourth day, another frigid day. Since he had gone, the whole order was in disorder, chaos. Everyone walks past each other with a simple smile, it was complete silence.

I took of my clothes and changed into my exorcist uniform. Looking at the mirror, I recalled how Allen-kun looked in his uniform. So manly, handsome... I felt the tears gather and well up in my eyes. As I shut my eyes, the tears overflowed from my eyes and it flowed down my cheeks, to my chin. I haven't felt tears for so long. Allen-kun... The name resounded in my mind, as I shrugged my mind off him. Ahhh... The memories refused to be pushed away, and penetrated my defences.

_"Lenalee, this is for you. Happy Birthday." Allen-kun smiled sweetly as he stretched out his arms, a small wrapped gift lied in his hands, one tip of the glove was tainted red. He blushed slightly as our hands brushed each others, the faint contact giving both of us a sense of unbelievable ease and enjoyment. The gift was well-wrapped, I wonder what it was. I looked up at Allen-kun, who was sweating nervously._

_"Do I open it now?" I asked, it was sometimes rude to open presents in front of the person who gave it. Allen-kun blushed before waving his arms frantically, silently pleading me to open it. I giggled softly as I began to untie the blue ribbon. Just then, a loud noise sounded as Lavi came crashing into the nervous Allen-kun, who was staring at me open the present the whole time._

_"So, sneaky aren't you, Allen!" Lavi grinned, while rubbing Allen-kun's head all the while. Allen-kun flushed red, before looking away at a different direction. "Lenalee! Allen went out the whole day yesterday just to buy that! I heard he even got caught in the rain and used his coat to cover it!" Lavi chuckled heartily, patting Allen-kun hard on the back._

_Allen-kun avoided my gaze as I could see him trembling, I quickly finished unwrapping the gift, while Lavi's unnerving gaze and his rhythmic tapping of his feet makes it so awkward. The gift was, a wooden block, with carvings on it._

_Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee,  
Souls bound together._

_I hid my face as I blushed. Allen-kun's so sweet to make this for me! After maintaining my composure, I looked up, only to find Lavi and Allen-kun staring at me with eyes of concern, "Ermm.." Allen stuttered, "D-do you like it?" He ruffled his hair and smiled anxiously, awaiting my reply._

_"He carved it himself." Lavi whispered in my ears secretly, "And he cut his finger, stupid, right?"_

_I thought about it for a while, "Thanks Allen-kun, I like it a lot!" I cried, overwhelmed with happiness, I rushed towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. All he did was stand there and blush, and remained that way for a few minutes after I left. Allen-kun's so cute!_

Another teardrop flowed from my eyes, I miss him so much...

_"Lenalee, I really like you." Allen-kun looked into my eyes, the gentle smile ever-present on his face. "You don't have to reply me now," He shifted slightly, "I'll go defeat the Earl for you, and when I get back, maybe you can reply me then." Allen-kun grinned happily, before standing up and taking his leave._

I should've answered him there and then. I really liked Allen-kun ever since he came to the order. He's so innocent, cute and brave. Caring, and protective, self-sacrificial, and thinks about other's first. I felt the tears welling up now, as I let the tears flow freely down my face, damping my uniform. Who cares about that now.

Allen-kun's always been the best to me. When Lavi teased me, he would stand up against him for me

_"Haha! Lenalee doesn't know anything about history!" Lavi mocked me, just because I didn't know what book he was reading! Hmmph! I just couldn't stand that Lavi! Just because I don't know anything about history doesn't mean I'm stupid!_

_"Don't make fun of Lenalee!" Allen-kun said harshly, frowning fiercely and glared at Lavi. I haven't seen Allen-kun like that unless he's fighting._

_Lavi cowered in fear as the intimidating Allen-kun looked towards me kindly and smiled sweetly, "Just ignore that rabbit." He said, before holding my hand and pulled me off to read more books. I smiled happily before giving Lavi a huge grin, he's probably too shaken to make fun of me next time! Stupid rabbit!_

I chuckled at the memory, if only Allen-kun was still here. The tears paused for a while, before continuing it's flow. Just then, the door shook slightly as I heard a light knock, "Coming!" I cried, before rubbing the tears away and went to open the door.

Lavi stood there, along with Kanda beside him. Lavi smiled softly, "Hey, would you like to come and..." He shifted slightly, "Cool down a little?"

I immediately nodded, this was exactly what I needed. "Give me a second." I said, before rushing over to get my coat, before looking back once more at the ring that stood bravely on the table, outstanding. I took it too, and wore it on my fourth finger. **I love Allen-kun.**

I went back to the door, Lavi and Kanda didn't seem so shocked to see the ring, Lavi just smiled and bobbed his head in personal apprehension. We walked side by side as the three of us headed towards the cafeteria.

"I miss him so much." Lavi said, his head bent low, as his hands hid inside his pocket, afraid to show themselves. I nodded silently, while Kanda continued walking. "I remember everything.." Lavi said, his voice breaking as he tried to control his emotions.

"I can't forget anything!" I cried out, as I held my left hand in front of myself and looked into the ring, _Allen-kun.._

"I really miss that moyashi too..." Kanda said, to my surprise. I saw a tear flow down his cheeks, for the first time.

Everyone we saw had red rings around their eyes from the crying, everyone was as bothered as that, everyone missed him.

We entered the cafeteria, Jerry hollered me over, while I signalled to Lavi and Kanda to go take a seat first. I walked over towards Jerry, who had tears flowing out from his shades, "Lenalee, Allen," he sobbed, "H-he.. h-he wanted to make this for you." He finished, before walking over to the fridge, and taking out a small cake, with chocolate frostings and a card beside it.

I held up the card and read it silently.

_Dear Lenalee, if you have this card, it probably means I'm... Okay, it feels weird to write this, but I'm probably dead.  
However, Lenalee, please don't worry about me. Master once told me, "The dead's a distraction to the living. Concentrate on life, live through the dead. Live for the dead."  
I have no idea why I suddenly feel like telling you this, but...  
I love you, Lenalee, and I promise, to protect you, forever and ever. No matter where I am._

_Love, the only Allen._

I cried out freely, before bowing deeply to Jerry-san, and I brought the cake over to Kanda and Lavi. I read them the message from the small card. Lavi cried out happily, "That's just like Allen!" Before sighing deeply.

I nodded softly, what an awkward atmosphere. The whole cafeteria was crowded, yet there was no noise.

"I agree with General Cross." Kanda suddenly said, startling Lavi and I, "He's right. The dead's a burden to the living."

I frowned, "How can you say that?" I choked slightly.

"How can you say that about Allen-kun!" I shouted, this was no way to treat Allen-kun! Even if... even if he's gone!

Kanda stared at me icily, "It's alright if you dream for the dead to ressurect, I know not to be distracted. The living should concentrate on life." Kanda smirked.

I growled harshly, "Allen-kun will be back to protect me, wherever, whenever. " I closed my eyes, "He said so himself. Someone like Allen-kun,"

"Can never be a distraction!" I said, no one should be looking down on Allen-kun like that! Damn that Kanda!

Lavi just looked at the both of us in confusion, "Eh.. We shouldn't really be argu-"

"SHUT UP, LAVI!" Kanda and I shouted at the same time, while Lavi just sighed before deciding not to say anything.

"If you got the guts, let's see how he protects you from me." Kanda smirked, drawing out his fist. "I'll never lose to a moyashi."

_Allen-kun dashed over and stood in front of me, facing the Akuma, he panted heavily, before looking back at me and smiling courageously, "I'll protect you."_

_And he defeated the Akuma._

**"Allen-kun..."**

_"I'll protect you," he grinned, while the sword protruded from his stomach, before he lashed out his claw and slashed the Akuma's face into two. Then he fell down unconsciously, smiling amidst his wounds._

**"He will never..."**

_"I'll protect you, Lenalee."_

**"Ever..."**

_"Millenium Earl!!" Allen howled, before rushing over towards the Earl, and fought him desperately. Losing in the battle against Allen-kun, the Earl shot a huge ball of energy, cackling loudly in the air. Allen-kun looked over at me, as I tried to lift myself off the ground, to no avail. It was over, I was going to die. I shut my eyes in cruel anticipation before realising nothing was coming. Allen-kun took the blow, his stomach suffered major burns while he panted heavily, now the Earl had the upper hand._

_"Allen-kun!!" I screamed, was he alright?! What if that injured him too much?!_

_He looked back at me with gentle eyes, "I'm fine, Lenalee. I'll protect you no matter what."_

**"Break a promise!"**

Kanda pulled back his arm, fist clenched tightly, a small grin escaped his lips as he gave his usual 'Che'. If he really hit me, what would happen? Would it hurt? Where's he going to hit me?

Somehow, the courage from before left me, I felt frail and weak. Would Allen-kun really come and save me? I shrugged off those thoughts, Allen-kun will definitely come. I saw the fist approaching, as I bit my teeth tightly together, awaiting the pain. Kanda was smirking evilly, as if he's always wanted to punch me.

**"Don't touch her." **A familiar voice boomed throughout the cafeteria, as a silver mask swirled in the air in front of me. Kanda glared icily, Allen-kun protected me! I cried out in joy, hoping Allen-kun was back.

We could share more memories together, and we could go to the nearby park once again, and we could sit on the bench, watching the butterflies, and Allen-kun will tell me, "You're more beautiful than the butterfly, Lenalee." And smile his trademark smile.

Most of all, I'll be able to give him an answer.

My hopes were shattered, as the mask disappeared once again, not leaving behind a single trace of evidence he had ever been there. Yet, everyone in the cafeteria heard the voice and recognized it, it was _his_ voice. The voice of Allen Walker, first and last of the elite exorcists. The only one that could ever reach that place...

The looks on everyone's faces made me feel damp and cold, all the eyes were filled with sorrow, as they recalled Allen Walker. "Kanda, you lose." I said, glaring at him. "Allen-kun can never be a distraction from life."

"Whatever." Kanda said, before standing up and walking away silently, in defeat. Lavi still sat there like a rabbit, unable to do anything.

"I guess he was really serious about it, huh." Lavi said, smiling slightly. "I knew it since I first saw him. He's always thinking about you, concentrating on making you happy."

"Say no more, Lavi. I know, I know." I sighed, I missed him. "But he's still concentrating on protecting me now, and he wants me to be happy."

"My life's center is Allen-kun, but it's too late..." Lavi looked up with concern. "It's too late to concentrate on him now, when he's gone."

Lavi put a hand on my shoulder, before smiling heartily and taking his leave. Ahh.. I miss his smile...

Wait, am I not concentrating on him now? All this time, I've been thinking about Allen-kun. Maybe... I still can concentrate on Allen-kun, and promise him, we'll be together in heaven. Just then, I thought about Kanda, how distressed he must be that Allen-kun blocked his punch.

I giggled to myself, before muttering, "Now, who's distracting me from what I'm concentrating on?" I stood up walked back to my room.

* * *

**Eh, sorry guys. I know the ending sucked. I didn't really know how to end it. Oh well. I couldn't bear to make Allen die, though :( Waaaa**

**Suzuka's good, so is Kimi no Iru Machi. :D**


	13. Want Need

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time!**

* * *

I sat up as the sun peered through my windows, eating through my serene privacy. Rubbing my teary eyes, I let out a simple yawn, like a lioness, before heading towards the bathroom to wash up. It had been a few months after the Earl had been destroyed, and everyone has _yet_ to settle down.

Kanda has been trying to conduct lessons on swordsmanship, but his fiery temper and minimal patience has led to countless pointless injuries, of which he was at fault, mostly.

Lavi has been trying to find his perfect match, as he went out to town almost everyday, but something wasn't right, whenever he saw me around, he would give up going to his flirtatious schedule and invite me out.

I let out a tired sigh, as I gurgled and let all the water out.

Allen-kun was still recovering from his deep wounds and injuries. One of his arms had been severed from the fight, and the reconnection of his arm just meant that it would take a long time to heal. His arm wasn't the only thing that was injured. The Earl's sword had impaled through his stomach as they both exchanged fatal blows, and I was there to see through the whole fight. It was terrible, I couldn't join in to help him, the Earl's barrier prevented any interferences.

Torturous was the word to describe how I felt. Unable to help no matter how much I wanted to, it was just like it is _now_. When Allen-kun still slips in and out of unconsciousness and not being able to be a valid candidate for the blood transfer was not helping either.

After slipping on the usual exorcist clothes, I stood in front of my tall mirror, gazing into my own reflection. My dream to live happily as a normal girl was coming true, although I was already 18… No matter, I'm already very grateful that the Earl was dead, and there was _nothing_ _else_ to stop me from living happily.

I beamed as I bounced out of the door, striding merrily as I headed for breakfast. The cafeteria was nowadays extremely packed and filled with people as the whole order was actually a huge home, with no work to be done except for maintenance.

Stepping forward in the queue, I placed my order, "Err, I would like some Mitarashi Dangos, please."

Jerry didn't question anything, but just happily smiled as his eyes sparkled _through_ his shades, eerie, totally eerie. Almost magically, the mitarashi dangos appeared in front of me, wonderfully presented and skewered. How does he do that so fast?!

Bowing in gratitude, I carried the tray over towards Lavi, who just happened to notice me and hollered me over towards him frantically, as the few women who sat around him made some space. Flirting again, I see.

Rolling my eyes as obviously as I could, I took a seat beside one of the scientists after her acknowledgement. "Good morning, Lenalee-chan!" Lavi scooped a spoonful of his rice as he dipped it into his soup.

"Good morning!" I smiled, holding the first stick of Mitarashi Dango. Why did Allen-kun like it so much? Such a normal and simple food, to be loved so much by Allen-kun. Oddly peculiar that he liked it so much, considering the wide variety of food he ate. That's why I decided to try it out, although in the back of my mind I knew that I just wanted to understand Allen-kun more, even if it means eating something I've never had any interest in before.

I bit into the dish, it was slightly salty, and had a nice, minced texture. Mmm.. it wasn't so bad.

"Lenalee, would you like to go out with me today?" Lavi snickered, as if he had some kind of plan.

"Err, why don't we both go and visit Allen-kun today?" I offered. Actually I didn't really want Lavi around, but… he's a friend of Allen-kun too.

Lavi shook his head in rejection, "No—no Allen!" A smile overtook his frown, "Just both of us, how does it sound?"

"Sounds bad, Lavi." I said bluntly, what would I do if Allen-kun got the wrong impression? He'd think of something like… _Angelic Lenalee and Flirtatious Lavi_…

I finished up the last skewer of mitarashi dangos while the awkward silence between the both of us made me want to eat another skewer. Oh well, it was about time I went to visit Allen-kun.

I stood up and carried my tray, heading over towards Nii-san's _clean corner_, which was the shiniest part of the cafeteria, where three mini-komurins worked hard, clearing the trays and washing the dishes till they shined so bright and sparkled. Even the Komurins that looked like they were entering a cosplaying competition seemed to sparkle.

Taking a glance back at the table, Lavi was still sitting there, daydreaming. "Lavi, are you coming with me or not?" I said in annoyance, don't keep me waiting!

Lavi turned to face me, his face full of sadness, "Please Lenalee, just this once, can you go out with me?"

My conscience did not allow me to decline his offer, rather I just sighed heavily and bobbed my head lightly. His expression changed completely as he bounced up and down like a child, smiling and laughing happily.

I moaned silently. What about Allen-kun? But it was too late, we were out of the order already.

* * *

I awoke to the chirping of birds outside the infirmary, my eyes attuned to the bright light almost immediately. As I used my left arm to push myself upright, my stomach growled in hunger.

My eyes naturally scanned around the room, Lenalee wasn't here yet. It probably was very early still. Lenalee always came to visit me, no matter what. I smiled happily, awaiting the enjoyment I had while we talked about everything under the sun.

There were times we talked about our futures, about our friends, even times we talked about our favourite animals. Lenalee loved all animals, as long as they were small and had four legs or less.

We talked about the order, and we both concluded that we enjoyed talking each other the most. I could still remember the mesmerising happiness that I felt, how I couldn't stop grinning for the whole week, and ever since then, I've always looked forward to waking up—because Lenalee was coming.

I reached out my right hand towards the bedside tray, before pulling it back hastily as it screamed in agonizing pain, sending shocks up my arm. I was sweating profusely as I felt the discomfort of a shirt sticking to my back.

I better stop forgetting that my right hand was injured, after it got severed by the Earl… I shook my head to rid off the bad memories. I took the cup of water in my left hand as I gulped down the liquid, soothing my rasped throat.

Turning back towards the window, I caught the clock in my sight—11:27, that's late! I bent towards the right as I forgot all my injuries as I rushed to make sure Lenalee was fine, the pain got me, though, as I scrambled onto the floor helplessly, my legs wouldn't obey and my arm was immobilised. This was worse than fighting the Earl, now I couldn't even do anything! Torturous it was, yes, torturous.

As the pain subsided, I grabbed hold onto the window pane and pulled myself up into a kneeling position. The previous pain was mild compared to the pain I just felt: Lenalee and Lavi, walking out of the order together. Smiles on their faces, they looked so happy, I could imagine their laughter.

My heart burst out in pain as I began to experience spasms. I heard the expression "heartbroken" before. Until now, I've always considered it a fanciful description, not an actual physical symptom. But now I felt a deep ache in my chest—like that of a sore muscle—and each beat of my heart pained me.

My only comfort was Timcanpy, the feeling of him laying on my head made me feel slightly better, as if I wasn't the only one in the world, and he was with me. I smiled affectionately at Timcanpy, my ever-present comfort.

However, I still felt empty spaces in my heart, as they filled me up with holes. All the times we spent together, were they lies? Did she say those just to please me? Lavi… He knew how I felt all these while, yet he… I sobbed lightly.

_He still betrayed me like that._

But it wasn't really his fault either. I always knew that he wanted Lenalee so bad, but he could never reach her… I heaved a sigh, it was perhaps, all just a dream. I reached out and pinched my cheek as hard as I could.

Ouch, it really hurt… If this wasn't a dream, then, she really did go out with Lavi, instead of… talking to me.

It was expected, actually. Who wouldn't like to enjoy themselves with someone like Lavi? He looked better, smarter, brighter, he was better in every way. Compared to sitting down in some infirmary talking to a cursed boy whose right hand couldn't really move well, it was far more entertaining.

The whole day just drifted off like that, as my stomach growled and tried to attract attention, I didn't have the mood to even eat a mitarashi dango. How I wish Lenalee was here, this longing—this love—it's new to me. It's like a constant obsession, deeper than my memories with Mana.

My tears kept falling, as it stained the bed, and evaporating just as fast, leaving not a single trace behind. That was how I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I lied still on the bed. This whole day, I didn't even see Allen-kun's face once, I felt this heavy burden on my back, as if I did something wrong. Well, of course I did something wrong, I mean… I went out with Lavi, and all he made clear to me was that he was a big flirt who only looks at the body of a girl.

"_Lenalee," he said, shimmering emerald eyes that engulfed me in nervousness, "I want you." And he laid his hand on my thigh, I couldn't really react, by the time I gained control of my body, my mind was also clear: Lavi just wants me for my body._

"_I don't want you." I said, before walking away._

He shouldn't have a problem with a rejection, since he doesn't mind any girl, 'sleep and go'. Thus, an apology isn't really necessary.

I fell asleep, awaiting the next morning, I'd go to see Allen-kun immediately, in case something else cropped up and I'd be left stranded in some decision I didn't make.

I headed over towards the infirmary immediately after I washed up, I couldn't bear to miss the unsaid appointment again. My heart panged in guilt for leaving Allen-kun alone for one whole day.

As I stopped by outside, I heard a muffled sob. Something led me to wait outside for a while longer, until the sob died out and the infirmary nurse walked out with her ordinary façade, but her hand on my shoulder made me feel otherwise.

I walked into the room bravely, Allen-kun was already sitting upright, while he was usually asleep. He turned towards me and smiled happily, yet… something felt different.

Returning the smile, I took a seat on the chair beside his bed, "Good morning, Allen-kun." I said.

"Good morning Lenalee." He looked somewhat distant. I didn't know what to say. For the first time, I'm at a loss of words. Should I apologise? Or hope he doesn't take it too hard?

His head drooped low as I fought the mental struggle, "Lenalee, you don't have to come visit me everyday, you know." Allen-kun said, refusing to face me.

"What are you talking about, Allen-kun. Are you alright?" I was starting to worry, it wasn't like Allen-kun to talk this way.

"I'm fine." He looked up and smiled cheerfully, his eyes shut closed tightly. I looked down on the bed, noticing a few damp spots, he was crying.

"What's wrong, Allen-kun?" I grabbed his uninjured hand tightly, forcing him to tell me an answer.

"Do you really want an answer?" He looked into my eyes, those deep, grey gems staring straight at me. Fearsome, yet I nodded. "Where were you yesterday, Lenalee? I…"

So, that's why… "I really missed you." Allen-kun stuttered out, blushing slightly. I too began to blush, how can I tell him that I went out with Lavi?

"N-Nii-san had something for me to do." I said, trying to maintain my usual expression, refusing to give away my lie.

"Is that so…" his voided faded off as he smiled quickly before looking back at the bed.

This strange silence was agonising, trying to strike a conversation, I asked, "What would you like to talk about?"

He looked up in anticipation, as if forgetting whatever he's been worrying about, before dropping his head low, as if he just recalled something sad, "Let's talk about Lavi." Allen-kun wanted to talk about Lavi?!

"Let's not," I waved my hands defensively in front of myself, "He's nothing good to talk about."

Allen-kun looked up at me with a small slit of hopefulness in his eyes, "Oh, then…"

"Let's talk about you!" I suggested, yup. Allen-kun loved to share about himself, and I loved listening to everything about him, too.

Allen-kun looked up, a little surprised from my outburst, "Nah," he shook his head, "I'm boring to talk about, even going out with someone like—" his sentence failed to finish, yet I knew what he was going to say. _He knows._

He noticed my discomfort, as he tried to change the topic, "Why don't we talk about games?" He brightened up, he still couldn't be angry at me, after all. Not even wanting me to feel discomfort, he really was too nice to me.

"I'm sorry, Allen-kun." I bowed my head in apology, hoping he would forgive me.

"It's okay, Lenalee, you don't have to apologise," He said, trying to make me feel better, "It's not as if we're already… I mean…" He took a deep breath.

**Allen-kun's so naïve, just say it!**

"I mean that it's your choice to do whatever you want."

**I totally felt like slapping him, how dumb can he get?**

"But Lenalee, I…" He started to blush.

**Was he going to tell me something secretive?**

"Lenalee, I _really_ need you." He finished off, unable to look at me, as he turned his head to face the window.

"I can't live without you." Allen-kun said, I was caught totally unaware. Sure we were best friends and we loved being with each other… Is that love? I didn't really know.

* * *

"I can't live without you." I said, my mind flustered, as I barely managed to say that to Lenalee. Would this ruin our friendship? My mind flooded itself with possibilities, expecting a blunt reply, I couldn't help but keep my head turned away from her.

"I'm s—" A warm finger touched my lips.

"Shh, don't apologise." Lenalee said, it was then that I mustered enough courage to face her, a sly grin appeared on her face, "I told Lavi off."

And she kissed me.

While squeezing my right arm _ever-so-lovingly_, we were finally love—wait. We were finally back to normal. I smiled amidst the kiss, **and the pain**, this was pure bliss.

Thank God I got what I _needed._

* * *

"No, you're no good, Lenalee! I want Lenalee!" Lavi cried out in horror, while the lady next time him just covered herself with her clothes as if she just did something _really really wrong, with a really, really mad man._

**I know it isn't really very good. D: I hope it wasn't too OOC, though. Reviews please! Thanks! (Your Welcome!)**


End file.
